Milia Legionis: Aura and Zenchi
by Magui90
Summary: Those who have read my FHTI2, here's a compelling story of Zim's parents. How they stopped the Thousand Armada all those years ago, and how they fell in love through tragedy. AU and OOC a bit a lot lol.
1. Ductem orum Zenchi o Aura

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, But I do own some of the characters in here, if you're gonna use em you might as well credit to me right? RIGHT! Yeah whatever...

Welcome back fellow fictionators, to another compelling story of my weird IZ Series. Expect this fic to make you feel emotions you've never felt before (in your Squeedily Spooch). Let the horror of Mochi BEGIN!

* * *

Ch 1 – _Ductem orum Zenchi o Aura_ (Era of Zenchi and Aura) 

"_Irk..._

_A planet inhabited by aliens, a race of thieves. You could say we resembled a swarm of life eaters. We fed on a planet's resources and moved on to the next planet, leaving desolate worlds to drift in melancholy. Ours is a race not one to be trifled with, we are the Irkens._

_For many centuries, the Irken nation thrived by claiming nearby planets as their own in order to expand power and location. Not all Irkens were sent to conquer worlds. Only a handful of specially trained warriors were driven to take over planets for one reason alone. These exceptional ones are known as Invaders. They are far superior to you and me, but less superior to our rulers, and so it is this reason they go off and conquer planets: For their Tallest._

_The reality of it all is this is life for the Invaders, they are sent on missions to observe the planet's life and living, gain enough information for world domination, and wipe out the population in order to allow more power and wealth to our people. That's their lot in life, it's not a lot but it's their life. Though underpaid and under appreciated, these Invaders are by far the most honorable and respectable..."_

"_ATER ATAR ATRUM!"_

The windows of the academy pressured and shattered into a million pieces. Students in the classrooms screamed and hid under their benches as the red glass fell to the floor. A strong, juvenile laugh emitted from outside, as the students antennae raised in wonder, the Professor glared angrily at a young boy, floating in the air by his personalized PAK.

"_Consecro_...ZENCHI! YOU ARE THE MOST UNRULEY INVADER OF IRK! HOW DARE YOU DISRUPT MY CLASS!"

The Professor's face grew an even more menacing shade of green as Zenchi smiled at him, not fazed at all by the expression on the older Irken's face.

"_Paeniteo Praeceptrix_...I didn't mean to... honest!" though Zenchi's face tried hard not to laugh, the Praeceptrix did not buy it at all.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SUMMON THE GAURDS UPON YOU! _DESERO_!"

Zenchi let out one last laugh and flew away, grinning as the insults deafened by distance.

The Praeceptrix watched as the boy flew away, he sighed, raising his hand and pulling off a piece of glass from the window pane.

"That boy..." He grumbled, "...it's any wonder at all how he became an invader at such a young age"

He turned on his heel and began teaching his class once more.

------

Elsewhere...

"AURA! OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!"

A loud booming voice erupted from the other side of the steel doorway. After a few moments the yelling ceased, only to have the person of the voice whom it belonged to, knock down the door with brute strength.

"YOU WRETCHED LITTLE GIRL!"

This tall, husky Irken male grabbed Aura by her arm and hissed angrily, "You have not cleaned this house!"

The female, though greatly afraid of her caretaker, lifted her head and spoke, "I did sir"

"Don't lie!" He lifted his index finger to her face, and as Aura squinted, she saw a tiny little dark spot in the center of his white glove.

"See this Aura? IT'S DIRTY! I TOUCHED THE RAILINGS OF THE STAIRWAY AND THIS WAS ON MY HAND!"

She uttered softly, "You can hardly notice it there, I did my best."

This got him over the edge; he raised his hand, "You shall not talk to me that way, you WILL learn respect!"

He brought his fist down to her jaw and began to beat her. She cried and screamed but no one would come to her aid, but of course, no one else lived on planet Galbatra.

Soon the male grew tired of this; he threw her on her bed and growled

"If your parents were alive they'd have me hanged..." he lips curved in a crooked smile, "...it's great that they're dead."

Aura's eyes were filled with tears, "Uncle...how could you say that!"

His hand shot out to seize her throat, squeezing tightly he spoke, "They were the worst scientists on our planet, always trying but failing. They never knew when to give up, and now look what science has done to them; it had taken their lives. They deserved what they got and now that you're under my guardianship, I can do what I've always wanted to do to you."

His last few words were spoken softly, as if a snake were trying to coax her into being still. Aura stared in wonder and confusion as her uncle's left hand stroked the side of her face, making her cringe. His right hand slide up the side of her thighs, give her the feeling and desire to vomit.

"You can't do this to me, I'm only 15!"

He smiled a crooked smile and seized her arms, pulling her against him.

"I don't mind."

She struggled as his lips touched the side of her neck; she backed away only to be pulled into him once more.

"LET ME GO! STOP!"

She tried desperately to think of a way out, soon a thought came to her mind. She mustered all her strength and managed to get herself free; she raised her hands at him and screamed.

"_CRUENTUS!"_

Her uncle's body went rigid. He started to have spasms and lurched forward, blood shot out from his body like fireworks. He screamed a bloody yell, as more blood shot out from his mouth, he fell forward, unmoving.

Aura breathed in and out over and over. She had killed the one man that had hurt her for so many years since the death of her parents. The man, who had touched her in ways that no relative let alone a male of such an age, should touch a young girl. He, who had taken her in, bringing her away from Irk to live on Galbatra. She never knew why they left Irk, but she had to guess it was so no one could hear her scream.

She walked over to her dresser, and began to undress; pulling off the clothing he had forced her to wear. She pulled out her own set of clothes, colored in a rich violet color. Slowly she put them on; glad that they fit perfectly, unlike the clothing he had given her which didn't cover anything at all really.

She went to the doorway, looking back she saw her uncle laying there, twitching from blood loss.

"I'm leaving; I'm going to achieve my dream"

She could almost hear what he would say.

_What dream? A girl like you can't achieve anything!_

Her eyes shown with ambition.

"To become an Invader, I _will _succeed"

She slammed the door shut and left that world behind her.

* * *

Chapter 2? Working on it... 

**Irken to English Translations**

"_ATER ATAR ATRUM!" – Darkness Shatter_

"_Consecro" – Dammit_

"_Paeniteo Praeceptrix" – Sorry Teacher_

"_DESERO" – GET OUT!_

"_CRUENTUS!" – Blood Curse_


	2. Fatialis Conectura! Advent o Aura

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, But I do own some of the characters in here

Chapter 2 is now up, for those who have asked. The "Irken" they speak is Latin, I've been studying it for several years and decided to use it in the fics I write. The little scene where Zenchi hears voices are in order, you'll get an idea of what might happen.

* * *

Ch 2 – _Fatialis Conectura! Advent o Aura_ (Fated Dreams! Arrival of Aura) 

"Hey Zenchi?"

"What?"

"Do you ever wonder why things are the way they are?"

"No...why?"

"Invaders always sent to destroy planets, but we never ask _why _...is there a reason?"

Zenchi looked over at his friend and scoffed.

"_Bardus _question Kiff...an extremely _bardus_ question. Everyone knows that we invade for the Tallest."

Kiff sighed, "That's not a reason."

'Whatever, you're always questioning things. Are you sure you're Irken?" Zenchi rolled to his side and grinned at Kiff.

"Of course..." Kiff returned the grin, "...I guess I've spent way too much time on Earth."

"Earth eh? That planet isn't even part of our usual course. How'd you end up there?"

Kiff scraped the heel of his boot into the ground, "I was heading for some other planet when my voot malfunctioned suddenly, and I crashed into the planet Earth's surface."

"Guess technology ain't what it used to be, so how was Earth?"

"It was strangely delightful. At first I hated the place, couldn't wait to get off. Soon enough I grew on the inhabitants. Humans they were called. They always seem to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Questioning whether there's other life beyond their stars. Though they seemed incredibly stupid and weak, there was something about them that made them powerful."

Zenchi laughed at this, "Powerful? Kiff you moron, everybody in the entire universe knows that the Irkens are by far the most advanced and strongest species."

"You're always cheering for our own kind Zenchi."

Kiff looked up at the sky and gazed in wonder, "The skies on Earth were blue."

Zenchi looked up and noticed that their sky was a bloody red.

"We have 6 years until we can take the Invader test and become real invaders." Kiff smiled at this.

Zenchi let out a bark of laughter, "YOU do but since I'M officially listed, I've taken the test and got my Invading license!"

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two, then Kiff let out a deep sigh.

"I'm worried about you Zenchi, you should leave Irk while you still can."

Zenchi turned his attention to Kiff again, "What are you talking about?"

Kiff looked at his friend, a sad expression in his eyes, "I've had a bad vision."

Zenchi's left eyebrow moved up questioningly. He knew that a long time ago on a mission to planet Vrael, Kiff was cursed with the ability to foresee the future. Vrael's inhabitants were born with Future Sight, and because of this they always knew the outcome of a battle, and they knew the Irkens would triumph over them.

"So what did you see in this future, me getting in some sort of trouble again?" Zenchi's smile quickly faded when Kiff stared at him with a look of pure sorrow.

"I see good things and bad things Zenchi...for you."

Kiff raised his hand and pulled off his leather glove, he quickly pressed his palm to Zenchi's forehead and sent in electric surge throughout his body. Zenchi screamed and saw Kiff fade in the light, soon falling unconscious.

All he saw was black. No light, but shadows around him. Zenchi stood in the middle of the darkness. Suddenly a rush of air lifted him off his feet and he heard voices.

_Nice to meet you Zenchi...I'm Aura..._

_...YOU CAN'T DO THIS! CHILDREN NEED THEIR PARENTS!..._

_I fear you have run out of time Zenchi..._

_...You cannot stop a Thousand Armada!_

_...GET OUT! YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!_

_...AURA!_

_I want to name him...Zim... _

The last word echoed in his mind aimlessly and left just as quickly as they appeared.

He awoke suddenly, safe in his room, gasping for air.

"What...the hell was that?"

He looked around, it was still dark out. He guessed maybe it was all a dream. Lying back down on his pillow he thought carefully about the sequence he just had in his mind. The names he had heard, he never heard before.

"Aura..? Zim..? I don't think I've met these people before..."

He decided it was a nightmare, rolled over in his covers and fell back asleep.

------

Elsewhere

-Arrival on Irk approx. 6 years-

"Thank you computer."

Aura turned the voot's controls to auto pilot and slumped down in her seat. She would arrive soon on Irk and take the Irken Invader test. In her lap lay a leather-bound book with gold Irken writing on the front, obviously a study guide.

"I'm nervous..." She whispered to herself, placing her hand over the book, "...what if I make a fool of myself?"

She looked out the window and watched the stars pass by. Each one blinking at her as if telling her she can do it, she can become an Invader. She gripped her book and let out a small "HA!"

"I'm not gonna let anything stop me! I have 6 years to study and practice and train for the test! I'll show them all I can do it, NOBODY IS BETTER THAN AURA! NOBODY! ALL WILL BOW TO MY FIST OF DOOM!"

She felt exhilarated and opened her book to the first page.

* * *

Chapter 3? Working on it... 

**_Irken to English Translations_**

_"Bardus" - Stupid_

Chapter 3? Working on it... Chapter 3? Working on it... 


	3. Arion I Nitum Supal?

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, But I do own some of the characters in here

Sorry for the long wait everyone, a lot of school work has been piling up, but here is chapter 3 anyway.

* * *

Ch 3 – _Arion I Nitum Supal_? (Do I Know You?)

6 Years Later...

_Beep_

_We are now entering, Planet Irk's Atmosphere_

"Finally..."

The young female Irken sighed a breath of relief and stood from her chair, straightening her wrinkled blouse. She looked out the window and saw the red planet come into view, its tall buildings and bright lights were a sight for she had never seen such things on Galbatra.

She gasped as the view became clearer, and she stared wide-eyed at the inhabitants of the planet.

"Irkens..." she breathed, her heart raced. It had been so long since she'd seen another Irken.

"This is it Aura...this is what you've been training and studying for!" she clenched her fists and swallowed, "I'll show them all how great I am, I don't need anybody."

She nodded to herself as her ship landed.

----------

Music played loudly in the room; many Irkens were sitting at strangely shaped tables made of a material that resembled marble. Everyone was laughing and drinking from their cups.

"Zenchi?"

A young man at the bar twitched his antennae and turned his head slightly to whom had called him.

"What?" he asked as he gulped down the last bit of his drink.

The other Irken saluted him, "The Tallest requires an audience with you."

"Is that so?" He raised his hand at the bar keeper and another glass came flying his way.

"Sir, it is urgent." The Irken messenger sounded desperate.

Zenchi turned and faced him, "Who am I to turn down the Tallest's wishes?"

He smiled and walked out of the bar, following his young messenger. Many of the passerbies waved at him and he waved back, enjoying his fame. The messenger smiled.

"You are famous among our people sir."

"Of course" he grinned, "I conquered many planets, done all the Tallest's biddings, shown nothing but pure loyalty to my leader and my home. I am by far the greatest Invader and warrior of Irk!"

Several females stared longingly at him and he winked, earning a few squeals and giggles.

"You can have any pick of the females on our planet, they adore you."

Zenchi smiled at this remark, "_Eta_...I am waiting for the perfect woman."

As they entered the large castle building, the messenger bowed his head and wiggled his antennae to Zenchi.

"Here is where I leave you sir, I've done my mission."

"_Uta_..you've done well"

The messenger smiled, honored that Zenchi had agreed. He turned and walked away.

Zenchi sighed and pushed the doors, entering a very large and spacious room filled with the smell of metal which was obviously from the sharpening of blades. He walked, the tapping of his boots echoed as he approached the throne of the Almighty Tallest. He stopped 10 feet away from him and bowed, wiggling his own antennae.

"Almighty Tallest Shruikan" Zenchi called out softly and bowed his head even lower to his tallest.

Shurikan smiled at Zenchi, his face seemingly young but in his dark green eyes bore the thousand year old experience of his age. He rested his hands on the arms of his throne and admired his vassal.

"My finest warrior and my good friend." Shruikan whispered so only he and Zenchi could hear, then bellowed, 'Welcome."

Zenchi bowed again, "What do you require of me?"

Shurikan stroked his chin and spoke slowly, "Zenchi, I've ruled Irk for so long now. I think...maybe 900 years or so. I still don't have all the knowledge I should have."

"You are wise to say you do not know everything sir."

Shruikan nodded, "I guess, but here is what I ask of you Zenchi."

"Sir?"

"There is a book on a planet called Adurna."

Zenchi raised his antennae in surprise, "Adurna, home to the Gates of Hell. That is also where the Book of Kulls resides. Is that what you wish for sir?"

"Yes, the Book of Kulls has information on the hidden powers of our kind. Adurna was the vacation spot of Tallest Hrothkeade, he left the Kulls there so no one else could use it. There are powerful spells in that book which could help me rule all planets of the universe."

Zenchi nodded at this, "I shall go at once and return the book to you."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Ah, _letta kirth ein_...Zenchi!"

Zenchi stopped and turned back to Shurikan, "Sir?"

"I have one more favor to ask, it is quite a difficult mission for you but I trust you will do your best."

'Whatever you desire my Tallest."

Shurikan smiled, "Very well. I just received word that a voot has landed on sector 78 from planet Galbatra. From what I've been told, it is an Irken who wishes to become an Invader, I haven't met this Irken yet but I want you to take him with you on this mission, at least show him a few of the basics."

Zenchi's jaw dropped slightly, "Sir I don't have time to show an _Andlat_ the way of the Invader if I am to complete my mission asap!"

"I didn't say you had to rush Zenchi, take your time and show this newcomer how to work." Shurikan smiled again and waved his hand dismissively.

Zenchi made a low growl and walked out.

"Teach another Irken about Invading? What am I a _Praeceptrix? _I don't have time to teach anything to anybody especially some water logged Irken from a planet called Galbatra. What kind of name is Galbatra anyway sounds like a fruity place to live."

He turned the corner of sector 77 and kept walking.

"This new guy is probably a little kid, or maybe even an old _karfnig _who never passed his IATs. This is just great, the superior Zenchi, held back by a stupid little-"

He turned the corner of sector 78 and stopped in his tracks. His mind went blank and everything around him seemed to move slowly as if time had somehow stopped. He inhaled sharply at the sight he saw.

There stood a female Irken; her features were easy on the eyes. She was leaning against her voot as if expecting him. She wore a tight red and black striped Invader uniform that seemed old and ragged like 60 years back. Instead of the usual pants that came with a uniform, she wore black tight shorts that weren't even mid thigh, exposing her long, smooth slender green legs. Her boots were up to her shins, black with silver buckles which sparkled and gleamed. She had the same black gloves as he, but her's had holes which were created by the many years that passed by.

He felt a faint ringing in his head, shook it off, and everything around him came back to normal. He cleared his throat and walks over to her, smiling to himself when she realized he was approaching her.

"Hey are you the guy who's supposed to teach me?" She asked in such a straightforward manner

Zenchi grinned, "Yeah that would be me, I was expecting a guy but looks like I got a gentle flower instead."

"Who's gentle?" She raised an eyebrow.

He laughed and extended his hand out to her, "My name is Zenchi."

She took his hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you Zenchi... I'm Aura."

Zenchi's eyes shown for a moment, he had heard that name before!

He pulled his hand away and raised his antennae in confusion, "Do I know you?"

Aura looked back at him with the same expression, "Sorry, no I've never met you."

He shook his head, "It's just that, I think I've heard your name from somewhere I just can't...nevermind."

He brushed it off.

"Come Aura, I have to complete my mission and you have much to learn."

* * *

Working...Working...I know...

**Irken to English Translations**

"_Eta" – _No (Ehtah)

"_Uta"_ – Yes (Ootah)

"_...letta kirth ein..." _– One moment (Leh tah kerth een)

"_Andlat" – _Noivce (And Lat)

"_Praeceptrix"_ – Teacher (Prah sep tricks)

"_karfnig" – _Geezer (carf nig)

IATs – Invader Aptitude Tests


	4. Decirer Gradior Ante Qiu Accurse

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, But I do own some of the characters in here

I've made you guys wait so long and I apologize again, I've been sick and had homework and yadda yadda! Anyway a few things, I'm working on the art for this fic (feat. Zenchi, Kunai (Tak's father), Aura, Gir) I'm not done with it yet but soon! Also, I'd like it if someone also made a piece of art based on this fic. I mean you don't have to but yeah that'd be cool go for it!

So now, Here's CH 4, sorry for the long wait! ENJOY!

* * *

Ch 3 – Decirer _Gradior Ante Qiu Accurse_ (Learn to Walk Before You Run)

"So what is this mission you're taking me on huh?" Aura asked curiously as her mentor walked steadfastly ahead.

"Well, we're going to Adurna to retrieve the book of Kulls."

"I've read about Adurna..." She ran to his side, "...the gates of hell! No one ever makes it out alive! What makes you think we're ready for such a trip?"

Zenchi smiled and said, "Don't worry I'll protect you."

Aura frowned, "You dare to mock me? What makes you think I need protection? I'll have you know I've been training hard in both knowledge and power so you can just take your protection and shove it way up your..."

"GIR!"

Aura raised an eyebrow, "Gir? No I was gonna say..."

A small robot jumped out from Zenchi's ship and saluted, its eyes glowing bright red.

"GIR! Reporting for duty!"

Zenchi smiled and turned to Aura, "Meet my SIR, I call him Gir!"

"Gir? What does the G stand for?"

Gir spoke out slowly, "I do not knoooww..."

Zenchi bent down and patted the little robot's head, "I've had him for a while, he used to be extremely efficient but lately his intelligence has been a little off."

Gir squinted his eyes and giggled, enjoying his master's gentle pats.

Aura squatted next to him and asked, "Why don't you just get a new robot then?"

Zenchi continued to pat Gir lightly on the head, his mouth curled into a small smile, "Sure that would be great, but I've had Gir ever since I was a little smeet; you could say I've grown fond of him. Even though he's not as he once was, I enjoy his company."

Aura stared at him as if trying to discover what he truly was. She opened her mouth as if to speak but decided to save it for later.

"So, let's be off." Zenchi jumped into his voot and motioned for Aura to come in.

Aura slid into the passenger's seat and looked around, "did you build this ship yourself? Most voots don't hold two people...or so I've read."

Zenchi nodded while pressing in some coordinates, "I just added some modifications to the original print. I'm very good with my hands."

Aura snickered, "Oh is that so, you'll have to use those hands on MY ship when I become a full fledged Invader!"

He grinned, "I'd be honored to use my skills on you..I mean..your ship...heh" he pulled down a switch and the voot started up with a roar.

Gir jumped onto Aura's lap, "LET'S MAKE BISCUITS!"

Aura patted Gir's head as the ship took off; they both looked out their windows and admired the stars.

Zenchi glanced at Aura, he smiled to himself.

"Beautiful..."

Aura turned to him, "Excuse me?'

Zenchi turned back to the windshield, "NOTHING! I mean...the stars...they're beautiful...don't you think?"

Aura smiled, "Yes very beautiful."

Zenchi laughed nervously, soon enough he calmed down and decided to ask a few question's about her.

"Aura? Why do you want to become and Invader? Where's your family? Why did you leave?"

Aura sighed, "I have no family, my mother and father both passed away when I was young, I was under my uncle's care...but he's not up to it now."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"It's nothing, besides, my parents would've wanted me to do this."

Zenchi tilted his head in curiosity, "why is that?"

Aura smiled, "They were both Invaders!"

Zenchi smiled as well, "I see, that's great. They'd be proud"

'What about you Zenchi? Tell me about your parents!"

Zenchi's eyes traveled away from the course, he put the ship on auto pilot and looked to the floor.

"I don't know my parents."

Aura's smile faded and she looked away, "I'm sorry."

"I was orphaned, Tallest Shruikan took me in as his son sort of."

"So you're like, a prince?"

"I highly doubt that."

"Sounds like it though!"

Zenchi smiled weakly, "If you wish it so."

Gir spoke out, "I WISH I HAD CHICKEN LEGS!"

Zenchi and Aura stared at the little robot, broke into a frenzy of laughter, then quickly became silent.

Aura hugged Gir and smiled, "I LOVE THIS GUY! HE'S SOOOO RANDOM!"

Zenchi laughed, "Well if you become an Invader you'll get one."

"Oh but I love _this_ one!"

"I'll tell you what, you become an Invader, and you can have Gir."

Aura's eyes grew wide, "_POL?"_

Zenchi nodded with a large smile on his face, "Just remember, you gotta learn to walk before you can run. Follow what I say and you'll become an Invader in no time!"

"THANK YOU ZENCHI!" Aura screamed and hugged him tightly around the waist.

Zenchi blushed, "LET GO!"

Gir jumped on the dashboard and began to dance happily

"MASTER AND MISTRESS SITTING IN THE VOOT! C-U-T-E THAT SPELLS CUTE!"

Zenchi screams, "GIR SHUT UP!"

* * *

Next chapter should be up quickly...probably not but eh!

**Irken to English Translations**

_Pol? – _Really?


	5. Accedo Kunai! Calido Irken

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, But I do own some of the characters in here

Chapter 5 is all up for you guys, and the art I'm working on is somewhat complete (I'm deciding whether to color it or not)

* * *

Ch 5 – _Accedo Kunai! Calido Irken_ (Enter Kunai, the Explosive Irken) 

_-Approaching Planet Adurna-_

"Thanks a lot computer..."

Zenchi leaned back in his seat and sighed, "We're here Aura...hey?"

Turning his head he saw that Aura had fallen fast asleep during the ride. He watched as her chest heaved up and down in gentle breaths. Smiling, he reached over and softly shook her awake.

"Come on Aura we've got a mission to do remember?"

Aura yawned, "I don't wanna..."

"So you don't want to become an Invader then?"

At this she rose quickly, "OF COURSE I DO!"

Zenchi smiled again opened the doors. As they both stepped out they were greeted with quite a site.

The land of Adurna was bland and grey. There was not a single life form visible, and all across the plains the ground was littered with strange colored rocks and boulders. It seemed that the only true structure of the planet was a large tower located in the center of the area, which seemed to be made of the same rocks around, for it reflected many colors.

"Wow, this place is so empty." Aura picked up a rock and admired the different colors upon it.

"I guess whoever or whatever lived here fell to extinction. Come on we'll just grab the book and go, Gir you stay here and wait for my signal."

"Yes! My Master!" Gir saluted proudly.

Zenchi walked toward a large tower with Aura following close behind.

"How do you know that the book is in there?"

"I know because I know, don't question my methods..." Zenchi gave her a small grin

Aura rolled her eyes, smiling back anyway.

They came to a pair of steel doors with symbols of the sun all over it. Zenchi touched the doors carefully, making sure they weren't a trap, and then pushed them open with little effort.

"Hey Zenchi?"

"What?"

"The ground, it's all sand."

Zenchi looked down and noticed it too. He placed his foot on the soft sand and found it to be bouncy.

"Such ground is perfect for training, but why would they need this type of sand? Only warriors who fight hand to hand combat use this type of ground."

Aura stood beside him, "I've read that Adurnians fought with powers, that way they could destroy their enemies from a distance and not get hurt."

"You read too much, but you're correct."

Cautiously, Zenchi walked toward the center of the room. There in the middle was a small pillar of white marble, sand falling from the etched sides like a waterfall. He approached it and peaked down. There, laying open for the world, was a black book with shining symbols all across the smooth velvet pages. It seemed as if the words were calling to him.

"Is it there Zenchi?" Aura called out

He nodded dumbly; "It's here alright!" he waved his right hand over the book and felt a strange sensation creep along his fingertips, down his arm and into his heart. He gulped, then placed his hand on the pages and suddenly the book roared with a loud thunderous cry of something neither human, animal or alien.

Aura ran to Zenchi's side and grabbed his right arm, "YOU GOTTA LET GO OF IT ZENCHI!"

"DON'T BE STUPID! LET GO OF ME OR YOU'LL GET HURT TOO!"

The book roared again and both of them screamed, feeling a sharp pain enter their minds. Finally the book released Zenchi's hand and he backed away, pulling Aura behind him.

He looked down at his right hand and saw a black symbol etched into his palm. The mark looked like a black dragon of some sort. He tried to move his fingers but they ached badly.

"How am I gonna use my hand now..." He cursed softly and wished for a way.

"Allow me to fix that permanently!" A voice called from above.

Zenchi looked up and saw someone up on the ceiling of the room throw small circular things at him. He looked down, eyes growing wide.

"BOMBS!" he yelled and pulled Aura away as the bombs exploded, the force lifted them up and threw them against the walls.

The figure jumped down and ran toward them, Zenchi rose and quickly raised his arms, knocking away all of the enemy's punches.

"What do you want from us?" Zenchi yelled out at him.

The figure did not answer, but thrusted his hand in front of Zenchi's face. Zenchi's eyes blinked for a moment, then noticed a small trigger in the enemy's hand.

"Kaaaboom..." The guy whispered as he pressed the trigger and a small firecracker blew up in Zenchi's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zenchi backed away covering his eyes. He whirled about trying to find the man who was messing with him.

He managed to open his eyes, and a blur of green rushed passed him and knocked him into another wall. He hit the ground with a loud thump.

"ZENCHI!" Aura called out in fear and ran toward the guy, "HEY YOU BETTER BACK OFF!"

The guy turned and Aura gasped.

"YOU'RE IRKEN!"

The Irken smiled and pulled his white bandana over his eyes to cast a shadow over his face.

"That I am..." he threw another small bomb toward her which she evaded. He reached to his belt and pulled out several more and threw those, catching her in the middle of a thousand explosives.

Zenchi rose from the floor and growled angrily, "STOP IT!" he felt a tingle in his right arm and looked, surprised to see that his strange dragon type mark was shining dark blue. He felt compelled to raise his hand at the Irken. Silently he did, and words came to his mind.

"_Trisei Voletum!_" he whispered and gazed in wonder as the Irken was lifted off his feet and thrown right through the wall.

Aura stared at Zenchi in amazement, "How did you do that?"

Zenchi shook his head and stared back at his hand, "I don't know, it just sort of happened."

He turned around and grabbed the book from the pillar, holding it as if it were a child.

"This book did something to me..."

Aura stood up and felt the ground begin to shake, "We have to get out, you through that guy out of here and now the place is falling apart!"

Zenchi grabbed her hand and ran out the doors, the tower crumbled behind them.

He ran toward the voot, only to be jumped by the Irken male again.

"You're not going anywhere with that book!" He yelled and tried to pry it away from Zenchi.

"It's for my Tallest!" Zenchi screamed back and punched him in the face with his right fist, knocking him to the ground. Zenchi held his hand out in front of the guy's face, "Don't make me blast you into smithereens!"

The Irken hushed up and turned his head slightly to the right, glaring at Zenchi through his left eye, "You don't know what powers you possess."

"I know that I can kill you in one hit." Zenchi muttered

"That's true, but if you take that book away from here and into the universe you will set off chaotic doom like never before."

Zenchi bent down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "What type of chaos are you talking about? What's your name big shot huh?"

The Irken turned and faced Zenchi directly, catching him off guard with his right eye, which was completely white with a long scar traveling down from the eyelid to his cheek.

His right eye shone and stared straight at Zenchi as if prying his soul open, "I am Kunai, master of Explosives. And you are about to unleash the beginning of the end."

* * *

Stay Tuned, I hope you're enjoying this. 

**Irken to English Translations**

_Trisei Voletum – _Push Back (Trizei Voletom)


	6. Subterraneus Civitas Adurna

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does heh. But Zenchi, Aura, Kunai and so on are MINE!

I had some rough months, but since Winter Break is FINALLY kicking in I can update my fic, and I know you guys all wanna see the story unfold, why else would I be doing this and not be getting paid? Anyway Ch 7 will have to come up when I get back from snowboarding, kudos guys and thanks for sticking to the fic!

* * *

Ch 6 – _Subterraneus CivitasAdurna_ (Underground City Adurna)

Zenchi released Kunai and backed away, a strange chill running down his spine.

"Beginning of the end?"

Kunai nodded, rising to his feet. "The Forbidden Army...as some may call it..."

Zenchi blinked in confusion. _What the hell is this guy talking about..! _He thought.

"I see bewilderment upon your face..." Kunai tilted his head more, getting a good look at Zenchi, "...You do not know the power you possess...why...you don't even know what the hell I'm talking about do you...?"

"You don't gotta make me sound like a fool!" Zenchi crossed his arms and huffed.

Kunai smiled thoughtfully as Aura joined Zenchi by his side. He bowed graciously, "My apologies. I had thought you knew what you were about to wrought into this universe. Come my friends, to the shelter, and there you will learn your fate..."

He stretched the last word, leaving it hanging in the air like a choice between life and death. He turned with a small grin and began to walk off.

Zenchi took a step forward, feeling a warm hand cling to his arm. "Aura?"

"Are you sure we should follow him? What about getting the book to the Tallest? The mission?"

Zenchi paused for a moment, looking at the book in his other hand. Deep inside he knew he would have ignored anything else and brought this book back to his Tallest, but something new overcame him, and his desire to seek the truth overcame his loyalty.

"The Tallest can wait; I want to know what this guy knows." He stated bluntly, and ran after Kunai.

Aura stared in disbelief, but followed nonetheless.

Several hours passed and all they saw was sand upon sand, even the hills had hills. Zenchi reached out and grabbed Kunai by the back of his shirt.

"Look, we've been walking through this desert for hours. Where is this shelter you speak of?"

Kunai gazed solicitously at him and pointed to the ground. "We're standing on it."

Zenchi looked down and stomped hard. He was surprised to hear a loud _Clnk! _Then the ground shifted under him and began to rise.

The three irkens jumped out of the way as a large rectangular door rose from the sand. A bright light spread across the door, creating a type of portal. Aura and Zenchi watched as Kunai stepped through.

Zenchi turned to Aura, "Ah, ladies first."

Aura simply rolled her eyes, "...men" and walked on through, Zenchi following close behind.

He felt a cool breeze whip against his face and as he opened his eyes he was surrounded by many red skinned aliens: Adurnians. They had piercing blue eyes and blood red skin, with gray markings all over their bodies. Their hands consisted of two long sharp claws jutting out; their feet were shaped in the form of a T-Rex's.

Zenchi crouched into a defensive position, glaring at every single one.

"It's alright; this Irken is friend, not foe..."

The Adurnians backed off and Kunai came into the circle with Zenchi, "They are very protective of their home ever since the War."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zenchi crossed his arms, "What war?"

"All will be revealed soon my friend, come." Kunai motioned for him to follow.

Zenchi tilted his head, his eyes grew wide for a moment, "WHERE'S AURA?"

Kunai stopped and looked at him, "She's with my wife." He smiled, "Were you worried about your mate?"

Zenchi felt his face flush with a deep green, "She's not my mate, I just don't want to uh...well I mean it's every Irken for them self..."

He found himself faltering with his words. _Why am I getting all tongue tied?_

Kunai just continued grinning and motioned for him to follow again.

"Let us not keep our mates waiting."

"I'M TELLING YOU SHE AIN'T MY MATE!"

Kunai let out a chuckle as Zenchi continued his protests. He stopped at a door and watched as Kunai entered some code and the door rose up, they walked in.

There sat two Irken females at a rather large dining table. Aura held a cup in her hand while the other stood waiting for Kunai.

"_Arpexio menti..._" the female whispered softly as Kunai embraced her in his arms.

He responded, "_Perbeat abeo menti_" and kissed her lightly between the eyes.

Zenchi passed the two lovers and glared at Aura, "Why didn't you wait for me, I got caught up with some Adurnians and I seriously thought you got killed or something!"

Aura sipped her drink and looked up at him, "Were you scared?"

"I'm NEVER scared, it's just that someone like you running off and I gotta sit around wondering if you're ok!"

She smirked, "So you were worried about me."

Zenchi felt himself blush lightly, he turned away and crossed his arms, "Well of course I'll worry I mean it's my job to teach you the way of the invader and all that, so if you die I don't wanna be left with the blame. I mean come on, imagine my reputation if I let some flimsy little wench die out on me."

He heard a loud clatter behind him and as he turned he saw the figure of Aura rush out of the room and out of sight.

"Well that was a total waste of time." He huffed and looked over at Kunai and his mate, "Why are you both looking at me like that?"

Kunai sighed, "You must apologize to her."

"Like hell I will!" Zenchi cast his gaze to the floor, a feeling of guilt nipping at his heels.

He felt a gentle hand fall on his shoulder and saw large purple eyes looking into his own.

"She was waiting for you here, and she expected you would not need her assistance to get to our home. She explained you were very capable and she had utmost faith in your ability to find your way to her."

Zenchi felt the faint blush cross his face again, had Aura really come to trust him in only a few short months? Perhaps he had been too harsh, but even he would not admit that to himself.

"I will tell you all you want to know, but first I suggest you handle your business." Kunai smiled and motioned for him to follow Aura.

Zenchi sighed irritably and followed her path. He walked through the short hallway and found her standing outside the balcony, her back turned to him. He cleared his throat and walked on out.

"Aura we need to talk." He shut the glass door behind him and stepped closer to her.

She turned and looked at him slightly, her eyes cascaded with tears. Zenchi was taken aback; his heart began to throb unbelievably fast.

"Hey, Invaders don't cry." He reached out but she smacked his hand away furiously.

"I'm no Invader! I'm a flimsy little wench remember?"

Zenchi sighed, "Look, I'm sorry I said that. I was just talking nonsense..." he stopped, realizing that was not how he truly felt. He stood next to her looking out and reworded himself.

"I'm so sorry, Aura."

She looked at him, surprised at the kindness in his tone, rather than his usual arrogant dialect. She stood in silence as he continued.

"I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I was just worried that you've gotten hurt and I wasn't there to..." He thought for a moment.

"...protect me." Aura interrupted his thoughts.

He smiled, "Yes exactly."

Aura smiled back, "You really are one of a kind Zenchi"

She stepped closer and stared directly into his eyes.

Zenchi drew back "Um..."

She gave out a flirtatious giggle, "I'm sorry for leaving you behind; I promise from now on I'll always be by your side!"

Zenchi's mouth hung open in confusion, "Wuh...always?"

Aura turned and motioned for him to follow, "Don't forget why we're here."

"Oh right!" He stepped back into the room with Aura close to his side.

* * *

CH 7 on the way...

**Irken to English Translations**

_Arpexio menti – _Welcome Home (Are pecs chio Men tea)

_Perbeat abeo menti – _Glad to be home (Per beat ah beo men tea)


	7. Alienus Batou Legionis

**Author's Notes:** I don't own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does heh. But Zenchi, Aura, Kunai and so on are MINE!

I guess I got some people asking questions now, which is cool and I love it. Questions are in italic, all questions and weird responses are welcome, I'll answer them here, I bet you'd like that. Anyway enjoy the fic you weirdos.

_Is this gunna show how Zim was born?_

Well, if you read the summary, it tells you just that.

_i like this chapter but ch.6,7,8,9.or10(if you get that far)would be better_

I know, it would wouldn't it?

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

And a happy new year to you too!

* * *

Ch 7 – _Alienus Batou Legionis_ (The Unbeatable Army) 

The four sat in silence as Kunai cleared his throat, ready to let it all wash over them

"Long ago, there was a powerful leader, and mind you, this was before a Tallest was created. In these dark times, there was an Irken named _Belua_, and this one sole leader ruled every Irken on his planet with sheer force and tyranny."

"Seems like nothing has changed..." Zenchi inquired

"Yes but the system is probably more logical now. I would not know since I haven't been on Irk for many a year. Anyway, Belua and his army of Irken soldiers left on a special mission, so I've been told. Supposedly they were to retrieve the book which you hold in your hands."

Zenchi looked at the brown leather book, "Why were they after this?"

"Power, for it is said that this Book of Kulls contains long forgotten words, dark words or black magic if you will. Though I would assume they were just forbidden words. Yet in that time of Belua this book was vital for supremacy of the Universe. For a long while he used the words of the book, using powers beyond your wildest dreams, gaining everything his heart desired. In the end it took several _statura _irkens to bring him down. They were tall and unusually gifted, in the end they became ruler by choosing the tallest one, I guess they assumed the the taller the better."

"In other words, the book was the key to ruling everything, and Belua was close to taking over the entire Universe?" Aura gasped, "So then, why does it still exist? Why didn't the Tallest destroy it?"

"They had thought the book would come in use to defeating another Belua if that ever happens again, but allow me to finish the story. Belua and his army were consumed with darkness in their hearts. All they wanted was power and destruction of all. So Belua mustered all the powers of the Kulls in his right arm..." he trailed off slightly and took hold of Zenchi's right arm, lifting it up, "...just like Zenchi has done."

Zenchi pulled his arm back, rubbing the gold gauntlet that had appeared around it previously, "I didn't do anything!"

"Yes I know, but when I saw you take hold of the book, and the powers call out to you. Then suddenly the gauntlet of Belua appears on the same arm as his, you got to admit that's pretty freaky." Kunai sighed, "I assumed you were some distant relative of Belua, that's why I attacked you. Only people of his bloodline are able to control the power of the Forbidden Arts."

"Well, I never did know much about my family. I was orphaned at a young age."

Kunai stood up suddenly, "So you know nothing of your heritage!"

Zenchi nodded dumbly and watched as Kunai walked to a large shelf filled with old scrolls and books. He took one long scroll from the dusty shelves and threw it at Zenchi.

"That is a picture of Belua"

Zenchi's eyes widened, the man in the picture was just as if he were looking into the mirror.

"He looks just like me..."

Belua had the exact body and built that Zenchi had. His clothes were much older fashioned, but if Zenchi had stood side by side with this man, one would mistaken him for Belua's identical twin brother.

"Yes, this is another reason for my outburst upon you." Kunai took his seat once more, "Zenchi, perhaps you are a distant blood relative of Belua, his great great grandson. The book would not have reacted the way it did with you if you weren't."

Zenchi felt his throat go dry, "If this is so, then what about this army you speak of?"

"Belua's army soon became known as the Unbeatable Army, and soon afterwards the Thousand Armada."

"A thousand isn't much." Zenchi muttered

"Each hundred had the strength and cunning of a thousand wild beasts after they were tainted by Belua's enchantment. Legends say that the Irkens in the Thousand Armada could be shot through the heart and still live. As if they had become immortal."

"So that's like fighting millions of trained invaders!"

"Exactly" Kunai continued, "It is said that the army will reawaken if Belua, or any blood relative of his, returns and speaks the forbidden words from the book to bring them to life."

Zenchi placed his golden arm upon the table, "Where is this army?"

"Far beneath us, Adurna is the final resting place of Belua and his Thousand Armada."

There was silence again. Aura looked over at Zenchi, waiting for his next reply.

"All I have to do is stay far away from Adurna, and none of this will happen. Aura, we're leaving, and we're leaving the book behind too."

Zenchi stood up but Kunai interrupted, "You cannot leave yet."

"Why not?"

Kunai held out a couple wires and broken pieces of Zenchi's voot, "I seemed to have misjudged you, and during my folly I had destroyed your ship to prevent your escape, hoping to confine you to your rightful grave. My apologies."

Zenchi growled, "THIS IS JUST PERFECT! I'm stuck on a planet with my dead relative and his stupid army, just WAITING to be reborn by a wave of my stupid hand!"

"Calm down Zenchi, I'm sure if we just stay indoors and you don't go near that book, then the army won't rise and our ship will get fixed, then we can go home." Aura stroked Zenchi's arm trying her best to calm him down.

Eventually his temper simmered, "Alright." He surrendered the book to Kunai, "Keep this away from me, somewhere far away where I won't get it."

"Of course" Kunai smiled, "you're welcome to stay here with me and my mate, and also, I shall do my best to repair your vessel."

"No." Zenchi sighed, "I'll repair it, and hopefully it will get my mind off all this junk you stacked me with."

"As you wish my friend," Kunai turned to his wife, "Midori, lets leave our guests be. Come, we shall find a place for this wretched book."

She nodded, "If you both need anything at all, please let us know."

Aura and Zenchi responded, "Thanks" and watched the two Irkens leave.

Aura looked over at Zenchi, his face mixed with confusion and disgust.

"Everything will be ok." She comforted

Zenchi looked at her, fear and bewilderment shining through his eyes. He whispered softly, 'What if I destroy everything?"

"You're an Invader, that's your job."

"No I mean..." he fell to his knees, "...I don't want to destroy everything, if everything is all I have."

Aura bent next to him and gave him a good smack across the face, grinning at the look of shock on his face.

"Zenchi, be a man! You're not going to let this put you down. You're capable and strong. If all you're going to do is whine about something that you've never done then I shall no longer stand by you."

Zenchi felt a strange warmth creep over his body, he tilted his head questioningly at Aura, surprised at her sudden dominance.

"It is you who is not worthy of standing by the almighty Zenchi." He muttered as he turned away hiding a smile.

Aura sensed his grin and a small smirk spread across her face in satisfaction, "That's right, you tell yourself that."

She stood up, "I'll be in the guest room getting bed ready, shall I make you a separate bed?"

"Don't bother, I'll take care of it. I need no assistance remember?"

Aura smiled again at this, "As you wish oh great one!"

Zenchi watched her leave and sighed, thinking to himself, "Aura...you truly throw me in a loop."

He closed his eyes as a vision of a tall shadowed figure with piercing blue eyes flashed through his mind, and a dark moving hill of armored Irkens traveling behind him. The tall figure laughed a cold menacing laugh and several voices came to Zenchi's vision.

_You never knew you had a brother did you?_

_ Consume everything in your path! Leave no civilian alive!_

_It's a boy...he looks strong..._

_DON'T TAKE MY SON AWAY FROM ME!_

_What if I'm not the one...it could be a mistake..._

_I love you...Zenchi_

He opened his eyes, covered in a cold sweat and panting heavily. All those voices, he recognized a few to be his own. One was defiantly not his, but the last voice, this one he knew, but was he sure...

His mouth opened slightly and a single name came out from his lips:

"Aura"

* * *

CH 8 will come after FanFiction's maintenance heh. The best part of waking up, is folgers in your cup! Ok that was random, my bad. 

**Irken to English Translations**

_Belua – _Monster (Typically the name of the supreme leader of Irk before there were any Tallests) (Beh lu ha)

_Statura – _The name given to Irkens who were like 6 feet tall, eventually becoming Tallest. (Stat chuur ah)


	8. Pacis Funis Caelum

**Author's Notes:** No comment? O.O

Hi guys, I guess I owe a long explanation as to why I haven't updated for like, a year. My parents got divorced, no big deal I guess, and I fell into a strange doomy doomlike state. But I'm done now, and in the mood to finish what I started! So here's the long awaited Chapter 8. And my most humblest apologies.

**Notes from the Fans:**

_Zim's parents are beginning to act quite Inuyasha-and-Kagome-like. Right down to him calling her names just because he's scared she'll get hurt._

"I suppose so. But hey, nobody's complained...yet –shifty eyes-"

_This explination of Belua was ok, heh, it ammused me when you wrote the line "I guess they assumed the the taller the better"._

"Tall is gewd"

_Awesome fic keep updatin fur us obsessers_

"Omg an obsessor! yay!"

* * *

**Ch 8 – _Pacis Funis Caelum _(Pieces Lined Up)**

"Lord Shurikan!" A young irken approached the Tallest throne and kneeled, his face perspired with sweat.

"We have lost contact with Invader Zenchi, and the female who accompanies him."

The Irken lifted his gaze for a split second, then quickly cast his eyes back down. A wise voice spoke out to him.

"How long?"

"Sir, we...we lost contact with Invader Zenchi a few weeks ago."

"Why have you not told me sooner?"

"Our radar had kept track of a ship flying toward the same destination, it was heading back here, but then as it arrived...it was an empty ship, with a small device that made our radar track it."

Shurikan breathed deeply, and sighed a strange sigh, that of his old age. He lifted his gaze to the guard.

"I suspect he is in trouble, and requires our assistance. General, gather your finest men, take our best fleet, find Zenchi and return him home."

"Of course your lordship..."

"Zenchi, he is like a son to me, and the best Invader on this planet."

"Sir?"

"Bring him home."

"As you command."

The large red doors shut behind the general, and Shurikan laid his tired hands on his throne's armrest.

* * *

"ZENCHI!" A voice cried our playfully with harmonious laughter, Aura turned about and looked up into the eyes of her newest friend.

"You should be working on our ship, not horsing around!"

Zenchi grinned and began tickling her sides. "You've been saying that for the past 3 weeks Aura! But you never really want me to stop."

Aura gave in to a fit of giggles, "HAHA OH STOP IT ALREADY YOU ...YOU...I MEAN IT!"

Zenchi progressed, and Aura soon lost her temper.

"DAMMIT IT ZENCHI! I SAID _DESINO_!"

Zenchi's hands stopped hesitantly, dropped to his sides and did not move at all.

"What the? I...I can't move my arms!"

Aura sniffed, confused and dazed, "THAT'S RIGHT! YOU DESERVE THAT!"

"Ooooh Master! She freeze your arms! She make em go like this!" Gir chimed happily, and his arms came off his body and fell to the ground with a large thump.

Zenchi tried desperately to set his arms free, but it was like being tied up with chains. He strained, thenrealize that maybe a counter verse would set him free.

"Uh er..._INCEDO_!"

His arms flew out and he grabbed Aura, pulling her into an embrace.

"I got you now..." he whispered softly

Aura smiled shyly, "You're such an idiot"

He chuckled, his eyes closed and he thought about his dream from a while back, the voice that called out to him and told him it loved him, that voice, Aura's voice. He hadn't told her about that dream, but for the past 3 weeks he and Aura grew closer, but was it enough?

"Aura..."

"What is it Zenchi?"

His lips tightened up and he felt his throat go dry. "How do you feel...about me?"

Aura released from t he hug and stared at him in surprise.

"You're my first real friend Zenchi. That's how I feel."

"I know, but, anything more?"

She smiled thoughtfully, "What do you mean, 'anything more?' "

Zenchi sighed, "I just, I had this dream, this vision! You told me something, and I wonder if it is true."

"Well what did I say?"

Zenchi looked at her, he felt he didn't have the courage to say it, not yet.

"I'll tell you some other time."

He turned and walked away. Aura felt the heat rise in her face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME NOW?"

He turned., "NOW IS NOT THE RIGHT TIME."

"WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF! WHY CAN'T YOU TRUST ME?"

Zenchi felt his blood boil; he turned fully and started walking toward her, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A COWARD! I AM THE BEST OF THE BEST, THE ELITE! I AM ZENCHI!"

"YOU'LL NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH IF YOU CAN'T TRUST PEOPLE!"

He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up; she coughed and felt his grip tighten. His voice became deep and deadly.

"I AM GOOD ENOUGH, IM GREAT! YOU ARE A FOOL WHO BELIEVES SHE CAN BECOME AN INVADER BUT YOU REALLY CAN'T! AND YOU KNOW WHY?"

She choked, and tried to speak. But he continued.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A FEMALE WITH DELUSIONAL FANTASIES, TO BECOME AN INVADER YOU MUST SEEK POWER, REVENGE, AND HATE. YOU MUST SPREAD FEAR ALL OVER THE GALAXIES. YOU MUST WANT MORE THAN YOU ARE GIVEN, NOT DREAM A FOOL'S DREAM!"

He screamed in her face then threw her on the ground. She looked up at him full of hate and fear.

"I thought you were my friend...I thought you cared...but all you care about is yourself! You're just-"

"...doing my duty...as an Invader." He finished. His cold stare bore through her soul and sent shivers up her spine.

'You heartless bastard..."

Zenchi felt a pain in his chest, his eyes widened as he saw tears fall from Aura's eyes.

"Aura..."

"GO TO HELL YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" She turned and ran.

"AURA!"

He started after her, but stopped, knowing it would do no good. He watched her run until he could see no more. He bowed his head and whispered to himself.

"Aura...do you love me?"

A single tear fell.

* * *

Shurikan watched from his palace, as ships filled with warriors flew into the blood red sky. He smiled to himself.

"The pieces, are all lining up"

* * *

Desino – Stop Hold (Freeze) Deh see no

Incedo – Release (Free) In see do


	9. Ab Satisfactio

**Author's Notes:** OMFG WHERE THE HECKS HAVE I BEEN RIGHT?!

Well, let's just say my life has been as complicated as it can get. So much drama for my junior year of high school. Anyways I'm doing my best to update as often as I can, and several of the chapters for this story have been collecting dust in my room!! Here goes nothing anyway...(oh yes...i'm accepting your criticism)

P.S omg I have irken font, yee? Also, sorry if they are getting kagome + inuyasha like, it's not on purpose, HEY even irkens need to love!

**Notes from the Fans:**

_Wow, you live!! its been what? a year since your last update?  
_"Ahahaha...we've established this oO"

_Wow, things are heating up now!Sorry about your parents and all, but u don't seem to be bothered so much.  
_"Birds gotta swim, fish gotta fly! Haha"

* * *

**Ch 9 – _Ab Satisfactio _(It's An Apology)**

Here was the greatest invader of Irk and his partner on this desolate planet called Adurna. Throughout the time, Zenchi had managed to avoid Aura as often as possible. Aura, who had been waiting so long for his apology, gave up and continued life without even a word to him.

The sky was brightly lit with stars of every color, and on the sand dunes of the planet, Zenchi could be seen tinkering with his ship. The voot was nearly fixed now, and he could go home, with or without Aura. He took a strange tool that resembled a wrench, and pulled the sprockets and cogs nice and tight.

"Masterr..."

Zenchi huffed, and without looking up replied, "What is it Gir?"

The little SIR smiled blithely, "Will Master Zenchi and Mistress Aura make up soon?"

Zenchi stopped pulling the wrench and breathed deeply, "Gir, I don't think Aura will be coming back with us to Irk. So don't even bring up her name alright?"

"But Master, you like her don't you?"

"Enough Gir..."

"You like her, don't you Master Zenchi?"

Zenchi threw the wrench at Gir angrily, "OF COURSE NOT! INVADERS DON'T LOVE, THEY DON'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT HATE AND THE JOY OF TEARING APART A PLANET! I NEED NO ONE DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? NO ONE!"

Gir caught the wrench and hugged it tightly, giggling in the most obscure way, "Master is happiest when he's with Aura"

He grinned widely, jumped off the voot, and ran across the dunes with the wrench in his arms.

Zenchi sighed, "Invaders are ruthless, love no one, fear nothing, destroy everything..." he recited the oath quietly to himself several times. His mind swayed between thoughts of Aura, and thoughts of destruction and pain. He found it difficult to focus on destroying things.

He closed his eyes and let the image of Aura flow through him. He imagined her body cloaked in white and sky blue robes, like an angel, an Irken beauty. He saw her in ways that no one else could, he saw her as a goddess. Zenchi admired her personality, her body, that wondrous temple of exquisiteness, her countenance, her eyes, lips...he found himself lost in imagination.

"Aura...if only Invaders could...if only you knew how I felt..." he struggled with his words.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Have no fear friend, it's only I..." Kunai smiled and sat beside Zenchi.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking..."

"About Aura..?"

Zenchi casted a glare at him

Kunai grinned and looked up at the sky, "It is obvious you care about her, so why don't you tell her so?"

Zenchi looked away, as if lost in his thoughts again. "Its not that I don't want to, it's that I can't."

"Can't? It's not that difficult to tell somebody you love them."

"I do not love her..." as soon as he said that, he knew he was lying to himself.

Kunai sighed, "I once was an Invader you know?"

Zenchi made no response; he just looked at Kunai strangely.

Kunai continued, "I served Lord Shurikan as well. I was sent on a mission to destroy a planet far away, called Earth. I got there, and let me tell you something Zenchi, the Earthoids are quite the race. They're so far behind in technology they're still trying to get to other galaxies other than their own! However, the Earthoids have something that Irk could never comprehend in a zazillion light millennia..."

Zenchi grined slightly, "Oh, and what is that?"

Kunai turned his ghostly eye at him, "Love."

"Love? We know of love, a male irken seeks a female irken and they spadonk and whompagnoo eachother until a little smeet is born."

"Oh no Zenchi, that isn't love. What we mistaken for love is often known as lust."

Zenchi raised an eyebrow, "Then what is love Kunai? If it isn't the wish to mate..."

Kunai laughed slightly, "Here we are on a planet, where nothing is everything, and you ask me what love is? Well I'll tell you what I think it is Zenchi, afterwards I'd like to discuss a different matter with you. Is that alright?"

"Alright"

Kunai closed his eyes, and seemed to be reaching deep down inside of himself, "Love is when you risk everything you've got, for something you don't have, but need."

Zenchi thought about this for a while, "So, is your mate, someone you risked everything you had for?"

Kunai smiled, "I did, I gave up everything I knew about being an invader, and gave her my heart. Irk sees love as a means to reproduce smeets, that is why smeets never seem to get to know their parents so well, the parents split up as soon as the mating is over."

Zenchi recalled never really getting to know his mother or father, only seeing them ever so often, it was too lonely growing up.

'What was it you wanted to talk to me about anyway?" He questioned

Kunai clapped his hands, "RIGHT! I wanted to ask you, have you gotten practice with your new powers?"

Zenchi looked down at his right hand, gloved with a black leathery glove. He shook his head side to side.

"It'd be best if you got some practice in with your powers, it may come in handy someday."

"I thought you said to avoid using them, since I am the long lost relative of Belua."

"I believe you'd use your powers for the right reasons Zenchi. Tomorrow, we train." He waved his hand and walked off yelling, "Come to the quarters as soon as you're done, dinner will be ready, and Aura had cooked this time!"

Zenchi nodded, and sat next to his voot. Looking at his hand, he felt a strange tingle flow through him. He looked over at a small extra sprocket wedged deep into the dirt. He gripped his hand, outstretched it over the object and concentrated with all his might. He felt a hot flash of red pierce his mind, as if bashing against an invisible wall. With all his might he pushed through the barrier and found the words he needed.



The sprocket began to shake loose, suddenly it shot up from the ground and straight into his palm, he closed his fist around it and smirked. He plunged it deeper into the ground and continued his little training.

Soon the sky was black velvet, the air was chilling, and it was getting late. Zenchi rose from his seat and began walking toward the underground.

He opened the door and saw everyone at the table, sitting and waiting for him.

Kunai smiled, "You're late."

Zenchi grinned back, "I was having too much fun in the cold." Usually at this point, he'd take a seat far away from everyone, but he felt a new strength inside him, and took a seat next to Aura.

Aura began to rise from her chair to sit elsewhere, but felt a cold hand grab her wrist, she knew it was Zenchi.

"Thank you for cooking the meal, Aura." Zenchi said as warmly as he could.

Aura sat back down and just nodded silently.

They ate in silence, conversating every once in a while. When dinner was over, Kunai and his mate took care of cleaning up, leaving the two irkens in an awkward silence.

"I'll be going to bed now..." Aura whispered and pushed her chair in.

"Uhm...Aura?"

She looked at him with a questioning face. Zenchi rose from his seat and stared back at her, wondering how to word himself.

"I'm sorry I said those things. There is nothing wrong with dreaming of becoming an Invader, cause, well, I started out with a dream too...so...just forget about the stuff I said, and keep trying ok?"

Aura smiled, "Ok..." She gave him a small hug, then slapped him across the face hard, Zenchi pulled back and rubbed his face.

"OWW WHAT THE HELL!?"

Aura grabbed his antennae and growled, "THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE ME WAIT FOREVER FOR AN APOLOGY!!!"

Zenchi whimpered as the hail of curses fell on top of him. "I SAID SORRY! SORRY SORRY!! AGH LEGGO OF MY ANTENNAE!"

She released him and he rubbed his head sorely. Smiling, Aura replied, "Well, now you know you can't win against me."

She expected a rain of comebacks from him, instead she felt him grab her hand and surprisingly, felt his breath so close to her face, his lips barely touching hers.

Zenchi stared at her, and whispered softly, "It's not that I can't win, it's simply that I don't want to."

Aura felt hot all over. Was she blushing? She shook her head crazily and tried to break free of his iron grip, but it was hard to resist. She looked up at him and felt the hypnotic spell take over just from looking into his eyes.

"Zenchi..."

He stroked the side of her cheek with his hand and shivered all over as she said his name in such a way. A way of wanting, _needing._

"Zenchi...what was it that you wanted to tell me before...before the fight?"

He felt that cold fear wash over him and pulled away slightly, but Aura took his hands and kept him close. He began reciting the Irken Invader Oath quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Invaders are ruthless, love no one, fear nothing, destroy...everything..."

Aura smiled at him, "Zenchi...here's your new oath..."

Zenchi continued slowly, "Invaders are ruthless..."

She placed his hands around her waist and whispered, "Zenchi isn't ruthless..."

"...Love no one..."

Aura placed her arms around his neck, "...love life..."

"...Fear nothing..."

She rubbed her cheek against his, "...fear losing loved ones..."

He gulped and whispered almost inaudibly, "...destroy...everything..."

She whispered against his lips, "Love me..."

He melted at her kiss. Everything he knew before was now out of his mind, the only thing he cared about was Aura, and he was certain that this was right. She broke away from him and gazed into his eyes thoughtfully.

"I love you...Zenchi"

He remembered hearing that in his vision, he held her close

"I love you Aura"

* * *

The next few chapters will have death, destruction, paaaain and ZIM (omg maybe?) But who knows when I'll update again, stupid life, why is it here anyway? 


	10. Parvalus Cognoemen Petuelus

**Author's Notes:** Guess who's back? LOL I just turned in two chapters woo!

Also, now that I'm a senior this year, I got some free time to finish stuff up. It's time for a happy dance. Ah well let's just, get on with it shall we?

* * *

**CH – 10 _Parvalus Cognoemen Petuelus_ (A Child Named Blue)**

"Sir we are approaching planet Adurna now"

"Excellent, the Tallest will be pleased when we bring home Invader Zenchi."

"How long has it been since he's been on Irk?"

"I would have to say...about a year now." The Captain sighed and looked at the stars through the large glass window. "Zenchi and I were so close. I hope he hasn't forgotten me over the year."

"Captain Kiff, we are about to land."

"Ready or not Zenchi, we're coming to take you home."

---

"Zenchi!" Aura waved to him across the dunes of sand with a huge grin on her face, "Kunai just gave him his first toy! Come and see!"

Zenchi dropped his tools and jumped out of his voot, sprinting after Aura.

They both rushed into the Underground City and to Kunai's home. Opening the door they saw a little baby smeet, crawling across the floor with what looked like a small detonating device in it's hands.

Zenchi turned to Kunai, who was sitting on the floor with the smeet, "You gave him a BOMB?!?"

"No! It's a toy detonator. He'll enjoy it!"

Zenchi sighed and picked up the little smeet, "You like your new toy don't you?"

The smeet looked up at Zenchi with big blue eyes and gave out a little giggle. Aura walked over beside Zenchi and smiled.

"I think he looks a lot like you Zenchi."

"Sure, but his eyes are blue. I don't really understand where he got it from."

"It's probably from somewhere along your ancestry," Kunai inquired, "I'm sure one of your ancestors had blue eyes."

Zenchi thought about it, "Hm. I doubt it...maybe on your side Aura?"

"Maybe, but I don't remember my family history."

The smeet giggled again and reached out for Aura's hand. Aura smiled again and held onto the little one's finger. "You're so cute anyway!"

"We still need to give him a name though." Zenchi looked at Kunai, "What do you think Kunai? Do you got a name for my boy?"

"How about Belua?" he grinned

"Very funny, no way." Zenchi gave Kunai a swift kick. Aura laughed and looked at her son.

"I got it Zenchi. Let's name our son...Petuelus."

"Petuelus? Irken language for 'Blue'?...But Petuelus sounds real...wussy."

"Fine! You pick a name!"

Zenchi looked down at his boy and said, "Well, how about Blue? It's like Petuelus except not stupid sounding."

Aura sighed, "You want to name our son a color? Fiiiiine...but the next one...I'm picking the name!" she grinned and patted her already bulging tummy, "I an feel it moving around already!"

Zenchi looked at Blue again, "My little Invader Blue...haha" he smiled at Blue and in return, Blue smiled at his father.

Suddenly the room began to shake.

"What's going on!?" Zenchi looked around frantically.

"Something is landing up on the surface of Adurna!" He ran out the door to look, Zenchi gave Blue to Aura and followed Kunai up to the surface.

As soon as Zenchi reached the surface, he saw Kunai being held down by several Irken officers. Zenchi ran toward them, screaming and waving his hands.

"Leave him alone! He's with me!"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kiff walking toward him, "Kiff! It's you!"

"Hey Zenchi, we're here to bring you back to Irk. The Tallest was worried something had happened to you and sent the entire fleet out to find you."

"I didn't realize I was that important to Irk." Suddenly he heard someone call out to him and saw Aura running toward them.

"Who is this?" Kiff asked

"This is my mate and partner, Aura. Aura, this is my friend Kiff."

Aura smilled at Kiff while holding Blue in her arms. "It's nice to meet you Kiff."

"Likewise...and..this little smeet Zenchi?"

"My son. Blue."

Kiff's eyes grew wide, "A son? Well, congratuations." He looked over at the officers and motioned for them to let Kunai up, "Tallest Shruikan wishes for the Book of Kulls and for your return, Invader Zenchi."

"The book is staying here Kiff, but Aura, Blue and I will be happy to go home."

Kiff looked at Zenchi, "You didn't find the book?"

"I did but, it's too dangerous for even the Tallest to use. There's an evil on it and I ...well..." he raised his right arm to show Kiff the golden gauntlet on his arm, "...this thing controls the book and everything that goes with it. We have to forget the book Kiff, and I need to get as far away from the book and this planet as possible."

"If what you say is true, then why haven't you fixed your ship and come home?"

"I would've but, then Blue was born and we sort of...grew accustomed to this lifestyle."

Kiff sighed and looked at Blue, "Excuse me Aura, may I see your son?"

Aura handed Kiff her smeet and he looked Blue over as if inspecting a piece of meat.

"He will make a fine Invader someday Zenchi. He's at perfect weight, good muscle tone..."

Zenchi smiled proudly, but looked at Kiff with curiosity, "Why are you saying that?"

"He will be put to training immediately. As soon as we get back to Irk."

Aura grabbed Blue back into her arms, "Hold on! You can't just throw him in at such a young age!"

"It is customary Aura." He grabbed Blue back, "As soon as a smeet is born, he or she will inspected and tested on their abilities as Irkens. Depending on their skills, it will determine their place in our world. Surely Zenchi has told you that even he doesn't know a thing about his parents."

Aura looked over at Zenchi, "He did tell me but we're not like that! We will raise Blue and when he's ready he will go to the Academy and be an Invader!"

"If you're going to fight the system then we will forcibly take Blue from you and you will be considered enemies of Irk."

Aura grabbed Kiff by the cuffs on his uniform, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! CHILDREN NEED THEIR PARENTS!"

Zenchi felt a strange déjà vu, _that line...it was one of the first words I've heard from Kiff's premonition!_

Kiff shoved Aura back, "Zenchi! Out of respect for our past friendship I am asking you kindly to silence your mate."

"Aura..let me handle this." Zenchi looked at Kiff in the eyes and spoke softly, "Kiff..what has happened to change you so...? You were inquisitive and kind..."

Kiff looked back at Zenchi with an almost cold stare, "It's you who has changed the most...Zenchi. You once told me that emotions were unnecessary. I've gone through training to reach Captain Level. I've given up dreams. This is life, and I'm sorry Zenchi, if you're going to side with Aura then you are also an enemy."

Zenchi growled, "You can't be serious! I've served Irk for nearly all my life and you're going to throw it all away!?"

"I am doing my duty as a Captain and YOU should be doing your duty as an Invader." He motioned for one of his officers to grab Aura.

"Let me go!" She struggled

"Give me the book Zenchi, or I will kill your mate."

Zenchi looked over at Kunai with fear. Kunai nodded, and ran back to the huge sand tower to get the book. A few moments later, he returned and handed it over to Kiff.

"See how well everything goes when you obey the rules Zenchi?"

"Enough games... realease Aura to me."

"..Then again...rules don't always apply to Irkens..." Kiff smiled and turned back to the ships, officers bringing Aura and Blue with them.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zenchi thrusted his right hand toward them, "PLAGA-"

"Tsk tsk Zenchi..." Kiff held onto Blue and pointed his laser gun at the smeet's face, "Knock off your ruckus or else."

Zenchi lowered his right hand and watched as the Irken fleet flew back to Irk. He fell to his knees and screamed at the sandy floor.

Kunai approached him, "What will you do now Zenchi?"

Zenchi growled and looked up at Kunai, "I will fix my voot and fly after them, tear down the Irken Empire...and get my family back!"

Kunai smiled, "I will go with you. Midori will come with us in my own ship. I have not been to Irk in so long, but I will fight along side you like brothers."

Zenchi gave Kunai a pat on the back and breathed a sigh of relief at the fact he wasn't going alone, "Thank you."


	11. Annus Villis Praestolatio, Expergefacio!

**Author's Notes:** I hope the storyline hasn't gotten too confusing for you...I found it difficult to follow, I even had to reread some of the FHTI2 to make sure I was getting it all right.

* * *

**CH – 11 Annus Villis Praestolatio, Expergefacio! Milia Legionis! (A Year's Worth of Waiting, Awaken! Thousand Armada!)  
**

Kunai watched as Zenchi threw a couple of weapons into his voot. A look of determination was obvious all over Zenchi's body.

"Listen...Zenchi..." Kunai began, his words choked when he saw Zenchi's gaze fall upon him.

"What is it?" Zenchi asked hurriedly,"We have to leave tonight."

"We cannot leave yet." Kunai sighed, "I fear we have run out of time ...Zenchi."

Zenchi turned his attention away from the voot and completely focused on Kunai. His expression seemed raged.

"What the hell do you mean!? The fleet left less than a few hours ago, and you're telling me you give up already?"

Kunai scoffed, "No, I meant that if we leave now, we will get caught up in the _Silix Onis_, the Rock Storm."

"A rock storm?"

Kunai nodded, "Your fleet came just in time, and amazingly they planned well, coming a year late because they knew the shower would cause trouble for them. In a few moments the meteors will shower the sky, if we head after the fleet now, we'll get pummeled and never catch up. We must wait. One year..."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT ONE YEAR!" Zenchi balled up his hands into fists and brought them down hard into the sand, "I will not sit here for one year while Irk holds Aura and Blue prisoners!"

"You MUST Zenchi. Aura would not want you to die immediately! She will wait for you even if it takes a year, I know it."

Zenchi growled angrily and began pacing back and forth. His mind was filled with countless thoughts of what the Irkens would do to Aura and Blue once Kiff tells Tallest Shruikan what happened on Adurna. Even more so, he and Kunai could not possibly take out the fleet alone...he would need so many warriors to help him.

"If we stay here, Aura and Blue will be dead by the time we reach Irk! And...even if we leave now..." his voice grew soft and weak, "You and I alone can't take down a whole planet teeming with trained fighters."

Kunai looked at Zenchi with his ghostly eye, "True, you and I alone cannot win...but perhaps...if we had a..thousand soldiers..."

Zenchi turned his head up to Kunai with a look of disbelief, "Kunai no...we can't do that! Besides, Kiff has the book!"

"So what? Zenchi, you are the descendant of Belua, you are heir to the throne of Irk, the rightful Tallest! In you runs the blood of a powerful family, you can control the Thousand Armada!"

"What if I'm not the one..." Zenchi sighed, repeating the words he heard in his vision, "...what if...it could be a mistake..."

"A mistake?" Kunai mocked, "..if it's a mistake then why would you have that golden gauntlet on your right arm hmm?"

Zenchi stroked his arm fondly, he'd mastered it completely and felt like it was finally a part of him, "Gauntlet or not, you told me that the Thousand Armada would bring destruction and chaos!"

"ONLY if you cannot speak to them and control them. The Thousand Armada became a terrible threat simply because no one could have power over them."

"So what makes you think I'm the one!? Why me...?"

"You came here, unaware and unsure, now look at you Zenchi, you've got a family, you've got something worth fighting for that doesn't involve service to the Tallest. Take wing my friend, accept your destiny..."

Zenchi looked back at his golden arm. A new wave of determination swept over him, he clenched his fist and smiled at Kunai, "Take me to my Armada."

Kunai returned the smile and began heading back to the Sand Tower where they first met.

Upon entry, the tower rocked and whistled as wind blew through the sand. Zenchi followed Kunai to where the book was resting, and watched as Kunai pushed the pedestal away, revealing a strange dragon-sque marking across the floor of the tower.

"Place your right hand on the mark...", Kunai commanded, "and you should feel the urge to speak words long since past."

Zenchi swallowed his fear, now was the time to prove his lineage. He walked slowly to the center, and knelt down on one knee. His right arm tingled with an electric sensation.

He placed his hand onto the mark and suddenly the entire floor began to glow an ominous red. Zenchi felt strange words well up in his chest, and with a loud booming voice the words erupted from his mouth...

"_Ego Zenchi, progenie abs Belua, praesieo ab Milia Legionis coepto oracelum, insequor et Irk detrimentum! EXPERGEFACIO! MILIA LEGIONIS_!"

At that instant the tower crumbled around Kunai and Zenchi. Sands formed huge waves and slowly receded. Kunai looked back at Zenchi and saw him glowing with fierce energy. Out from the sands burst forth many Irkens, all clad in blood red armor, holding all types of intricate weaponry. As the sands settled, Zenchi rose to his feet and saw red armor all around him, glinting in the sunlight. Kunai stood next to him.

"What do you think they're thinking Zenchi?"

Zenchi whispered, "Maybe they're pissed off that we woke them up..."

Suddenly one of the Irkens approached Zenchi, and a hideous moan erupted from his throat.

"Gah...it hurts my antennae!" Kunai rubbed his head as his antennae twitched with irritation.

Zenchi winced at the sound, but realized that it was actually Ancient Irken language, the Irken communicated with Zenchi.

_Tu excito ita...you have awaked us..._

Zenchi closed his eyes and murmured, _I require your help, to save my family..._

_We are warriors, we fight for ourselves, why should we waste our powers for you...?_

Zenchi opened his eyes, they seemed to glow as red and shining as the Irken's armor, _because I am your master, if you refuse I will throw you all back to eternal sleep... _

The Irken snarled angrily at Zenchi, _We sense Belua in you...we will follow..._

With that, the Irken dropped to one knee and bowed before Zenchi, the other 999 Irkens followed suit.

Kunai clasped Zenchi on the shoulder, "You've got yourself an Armada..."

Zenchi took a deep breath and sighed, "Let's hope that when we arrive on Irk, Aura and Blue are still alive."

**---Back on Irk---**

"Hush now Blue...hush..." Aura held Blue in her arms and tried to calm the little smeet. At that moment the dungeon gate swung open and Kiff walked in, a somber look on his face.

"What the hell do you want..." Aura snarled at Kiff

He simply reached out and grabbed Blue from her, "This little one has to go through the training process now."

"HE'S ONLY A CHILD!!"

"Better to train them young, maybe he'll be as good as his father, or better. Hopefully, he won't betray his people like Zenchi..."

"Zenchi loves his people! IT'S YOU AND THIS CORRUPT ADMINISTRATION THAT DOESN'T CARE ABOUT THE PEOPLE OF IRK!"

Kiff turned away, holding Blue in his arms, "Zenchi will not be coming after you. The Silix Onis will keep him on Adurna for one year, by then he'll probably think you're dead."

"...You're not going to kill me?"

Kiff closed the gate behind him, "Not yet...I noticed that we might need to keep you..a little while longer..."

Aura looked down at her stomach, it was already bulging, but it would be a while until another smeet was born.

"You..want my other baby?"

"After you give birth to it and raise it to one year, we will take the smeet and evaluate it. Hopefully another Invader..if not..maybe a chef at the upcoming Food Courtia...the people of Irk will need someone to supply them with tasty meals..."

With that said, Kiff left with Blue, and Aura looked on helplessly.

"Please Zenchi...don't give up...I'll be here still...please don't give up!"


	12. Donec Abs Annalis Adeo Ebeo

Author's Notes: Guess who's back

**Author's Notes:** I am simultaneously doing two stories at once neh? Hahaha... The storyline will start to get confusing. Also if you're reading 'IZ Untold" the years and names of some of the characters will change, such as Blue will become Zeke and so on so on AHA SPOILER! Just bear in mind that all these stories are not "really" linked to one another, but at the same time they kind of are.

* * *

**CH – 12 Donec abs Annalis Adeo Ebeo (When a Year has Gone Over)**

In the midst of a large training area, a small figure stood atop a large pile of broken bodies surrounded by a few Irkens. These Irkens were considered the best of the Academy, but were bested by this new young Irken who had only had a year of training and was already capable of complex moves and strategies. The young Irken smiled as the remaining enemies rushed at him. He jumped to the blood-red sky and with a triumphant yell came down upon the others with a barrage of hits. All lay at his feet, broken, dead.

"Well done Blue."

Blue turned and looked up at a figure walking toward him, "Thank you Captain Kiff."

Kiff gave Blue a quick pat on the back as several other Irken generals came and surrounded the boy, giving him much praise.

"I told you," Kiff said with a grin on his face, "didn't I say that this boy would be just a damn splitting image of his father?"

An older Irken responded, "Save for the eye color, this boy is just as capable if not far more capable than Zenchi."

Blue smiled. He had no recollection of his father, but hearing that he was a better Invader, perhaps even a better man than his father made him joyous.

"Blue, soon you will be a top notch Invader and will be able to assist Lord Shruikan personally. Just as your father did."

The generals turned and began walking away, still discussing how unbelievably talented Blue was for his age.

"Only a year at the Academy, it's amazing!"

"Yes and isn't he only about 3 years old? What a fantastic little one."

"If he keeps this up he will most likely be a great candidate for a future Tallest."

Kiff stood next to Blue and when the generals exited he looked at him and smiled, "As long as you're not a traitor like your father then things will be fine."

Blue nodded and followed the generals out the door, leaving Kiff behind. He proceeded down the hallway then made a turn at the corner, taking off his training armor leaving him in a tight black suit. He walked down the stairs, passing several doors until he reached a large gated door at the end of the hall. Placing his hand on it he muttered, "Adaperio" and the door swung open at his command.

As he stepped in he saw a young Irken woman sitting in the corner of room, her body looked weakened by lack of sleep and food. He stood in front of her and gave a small sigh.

"Mother..."

She looked up at him with tired red eyes and her face contorted in a pitiful smile.

"Blue it's you."

She reached up to give him a hug but he stepped back. He turned and reached for a plate of food resting a few feet away from her and placed it in from of her.

"You should be eating."

Her smile faded and she shoved the food away, "You're only 3, you have no right to be telling your mother what she can and cannot do."

"I've grown up a lot faster than most, and we both know that Irkens are advanced that even the children are able to do incredible things at young ages."

"You're only able to be incredible because your father is an incredible man."

Blue sighed and squatted in front of his mother. It was true that his father was considered the best Invader they had ever had, but he had heard stories about how he was weak and unable to fulfill a mission. He felt a strange rage inside of him well up, the thought of being born as the son of a man who cared more about humanity rather than the mission.

"My father was weak." He muttered angrily

Aura looked at Blue, "Your father is not weak. He has a good heart."

"Can a good heart get the mission done? No mother, a mission is completed as long as the Invader has power. I will gain this power; I will become so strong that no one will ever compare me to that man again."

His eyes glowed brightly with anger as the walls rumbled from his power. Aura looked at him sadly.

"My Blue, my baby...what has this planet done to you?"

"This planet..." Blue grinned, "...this planet has no idea that they are preparing for their own destruction. Watch mother, as I grew older and stronger, you will see the downfall of this planet."

He got up and dusted himself off, then looked again at his mother and the little wrapped up blanket nestled against her bosom.

"Keep it healthy, for one day I would like the chance to fight and kill it."

He turned and left, shutting the door behind him.

Aura looked down at the bundle in her arms and a small green hand reached out for her. She placed a finger in the little hand and gave a faint smile.

"I hope that Zenchi will come in time to hear what name I've given you little one." She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, "The day he comes, I feel that I won't have enough strength to tell him more than that."

The bundle in her arms let out a small wail.

--

"The storm has passed!" Kunai pointed to the sky, only a few small boulders were visible.

"Fantastic!" Zenchi stood atop his voot and turned to see many red voots behind him.

"Milia Legionis!" His voice rumbled throughout the crowd, "We have spent a year's worth of waiting, now we are ready, we have ships, we have weapons, and we have an army ready to battle!"

The field of red stirred at his words of battle.

"We will arrive at Irk in a few months time, and when we do we will announce war upon Irk! I will take back what is rightfully mine, as the true Tallest, and promote freedom and peace among our people! You will be rewarded beyond your wildest dreams! My comrades! Are you ready for the final stages of battle!?"

The mass of red erupted in roars and cheers of ancient language. Zenchi turned to Kunai and Midori.

"Friends, I would have never known who I really was if it weren't for you."

Kunai raised his hand, "Save the mush for after we win. We must focus on the task at hand."

Midori opened the voot and a SIR unit jumped out looking around, one hand was normal while the other spun around wildly and looked like a giant claw.

Zenchi looked at it in awe, "Is that a custom-made SIR?"

Midori smiled, "Yes, this is MIMI. I built her as a child from scratch. She is very capable and much more advanced than the SIRs on Irk."

Zenchi admired Midori's abilities and looked down to GIR who was sitting in the passenger's seat of the voot, "GIR! I need to ask you a favor."

GIR stood up and saluted Zenchi, "YES! MY MASTER! WHEEE!!"

Zenchi jumped into the voot and patted the little SIR, earning a little giggle from him.

Zenchi signaled the others to jump in, and soon there were thousands of voots streaming upward toward the sky. When they broke through the Adurna atmosphere, Zenchi put his voot to auto-pilot and turned to GIR.

"GIR, this battle will be very difficult. I know you're not as good as you once were, I know you've become soft and fun-loving. However, we must protect those we love."

GIR stopped smiling and looked at Zenchi with a little more seriousness.

"I know this is hard for you GIR. But if by chance we lose and I die, I want to leave something behind for my sons to see." Zenchi pulled out a small recordable disk and held it in front of GIR. GIR took it and looked at his master sadly.

"Master, if you die, what will happen to me?"

"This is a direct order from me GIR. If I die, you will remove your chip from your head and empty everything out. This will allow you to be seen as a "disposable" SIR unit. However, I installed in you a special device that will reawaken you and your memories with any little pieces that might be installed into your head." He tapped GIR on the lid, "When that time comes, I want you to show this recording to my sons. Understand GIR?"

GIR nodded and placed the recordable disk in his chest plate. A red light flashed across GIR's eyes and he gave the thumbs up to Zenchi for recording.

Zenchi closed his eyes and thought for a moment, and then slowly he opened them and began to speak.

* * *

Updates will come when I find time. Comments will be used to spraypaint the voots red


	13. Return of Invader Zenchi

Tra la la, you know how it goes haha…I've been doing a lot of college stuff, so I'll do my best to update since the semester is over!

Ch.13 – Return of Invader Zenchi and the Thousand Armada

"We should arrive on Irk by nightfall." Kunai said smugly while cleaning his detonators.

Zenchi was busy drawing out battle statagies and sending them to the other ships via computer. All the while his golden gauntlet clinked and glistened.

"Zenchi, you've been silent for a while…"

"I'm just, thinking is all. I'm worried about Aura and Blue. My second son should also be born by now…"

Kunai smiled, "Aura is a capable Irken, she's fine I'm sure of it, and she'll probably hit you for arriving so late."

Zenchi returned the grin solemnly. He knew Aura was strong, but he was aware of the different tortures that Irkens could use on enemies. The very thought of them hurting his mate and his children angered Zenchi to the core, causing his powers to rumble throughout the ship.

"Hey! Take it easy, you're going to get us killed and the war hasn't even begun!" Kunai scolded him as the rumbling ceased.

"Sorry…"

"Just keep your cool, it's impossible to believe you're supposed to be the best Invader of Irk when you act this way."

Zenchi just growled and headed to the back of the ship. He took a seat next to Midori as she was cradling a smeet in her arms.

"She was just born two days ago and she's already causing a fuss…" Midori sighed as the smeet squirmed and cried.

Zenchi reached out and rubbed the smeet's antennae thoughtfully, "She's so wild, little Tak…why are you restless?"

Tak opened her eyes. Big purple orbs staring back at Zenchi's red gaze. She gave another small cry and turned her face away as if angered by his stare.

Midori laughed softly, "I suppose she'll be quite a rival for your second born."

Zenchi sat back and closed his eyes, trying to imagine what his second child must be like.

'_Perhaps he also has blue eyes.' _He thought, _'Or maybe this time they're red, and Aura will name him after me!'_

He laughed to himself. Midori put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You'll see them soon." She smiled.

He placed his gloved hand on top of hers and nodded, then rose and walked back to Kunai at the front of the ship. Kunai was putting the last of his detonators in his belt as a message appeared on the screen from one of the armada ships.

"Commander Zenchi, we are nearing planet Irk, what are your orders?"

Zenchi looked out the ship's huge winder and saw the red planet out in the distance. He looked back up at the video message.

"Prepare all weapons and raise the shields. If I know Irk, they will send ships out to meet us in battle. Half the battalion will come with me to land, the rest of you will continue fighting in the sky."

"Understood."

The message disappeared from the screen and Zenchi turned to Kunai.

"It's time."

"What's going on Kiff?" Blue yelled as a stream of Irken soldiers rushed out to the ships.

Kiff looked down at Blue and replied, "Your father has come to fight."

"My….father?"

Kiff smiled an almost devilish grin, "Yes, that rebellious man is here to take you and your mother back with him so you can live a peaceful life."

Blue's eyes glowed maliciously. The last thing he wanted was to live such a carefree lifestyle like that. He hungered for power, for glory, for domination of the Universe. There was no way he was going to become a reject like his father.

"Kiff…"

"Yes Blue?"

"Let me lead the ground battalion."

Kiff raised an eyebrow quizzically, "You want to fight your father? What makes you think he's going to be able to land any ships?"

"You all go about telling me that he and I are alike, well if that's true then He's going to land, and I WILL face him and destroy him. Now give me a few good soldiers and I'll take care of my old man."

"A child like you couldn't possibl-"

Blue raised his hand and levitated Kiff off the ground by his neck. Kiff gagged and stared wide-eyed at Blue.

"H-how is …this..possible!?"

Blue grinned evilly, "I'm not sure myself, but these powers are pretty damn useful. You've been such a nuisance Kiff…time for you to rest eternally."

Blue balled his hand into a fist and with his powers, crushed Kiff's throat and dropped him like a rag. He took Kiff's monitor and turned it on.

"This is Invader Blue, Captain Kiff is dead. Send some soldiers to area 193 and the rest of the Elite to the sky. A war is about to happen."

"Aye Invader Blue."

Blue looked up at the huge building which housed Tallest Shurikan. Surely he knew that Zenchi was returning, Blue clicked the monitor again.

"Also, send word to the Tallest, 'Invader Blue will be paying him a visit in a few minutes.' "

"Yes sir."

Blue threw the monitor to the ground, "I might as well finish off the Tallest as a warm up…ah..but first…a visit to mother." He smiled and started toward the building.  

Aura looked through the barred window at the ships taking off.

"Where are they going in such a hurry…?"

She clutched her smeet to her breast protectively and felt a strange warmth enter her body.

"Zenchi…he's coming. I feel it."

The door unlocked and opened. She turned and her eyes grew wide.

"Yes, father is coming…unfortunately…you won't be able to see him."

Blue closed the door behind him.

Updates will come, believe it! Comments will be used to try and save Aura from Blue!


	14. A Nightmare Like No Other

Oh dear, I have left you all on a chapter that was …well too exciting and haha it's been almost a year since I last updated! I hope this chapter quenches your thirst for a while. I've got free time for a few days so, who knows I may shell out more chapters.

* * *

Ch. 14 – A Nightmare Like No Other…The Failure of Prince Zenchi

"Zenchi! Enemy ships are approaching fast!" Kunai whirled around and began speaking into the monitor to rest of the fleet, "Remember, left sector to the ground, the rest to the sky!"

The Thousand Armada broke off, the majority of the fleet heading straight for the enemy while the rest of the ships including Kunai, Midori, and Zenchi began their landing.

Zenchi grabbed his weapons and brandished his golden gauntlet, "Now…I'm coming to save you Aura…Blue…" he whispered to himself, and felt a hand grasp his left shoulder. Kunai smiled at him.

"Midori and I will plow the way for you."

"Kunai, you should know that once we open the ship's doors we'll be greeted by a mass of Irken soliders right?"

Kunai gave him a slight punch, "I am the calido Irken! Don't underestimate the power of my bombs." He raised four small black explosives which resembled film containers. Zenchi looked at Kunai in disbelief, how can such a small thing cause any damage?

As soon as their fleet hit the ground of Irk, they swung open the doors and Kunai ran out, "2 seconds!" he called out, and threw the 4 bombs directly at the oncoming enemy. He pulled a small trigger from his belt and grinned like a madman.

"This is my FAVORITE PART!" He pressed the trigger's button and in an instant the frontal assault of the Irken Armada was obliterated, pieces of armor and body parts flying in various directions. Kunai turned to his friends, the rest of the thousand staring in awe.

Kunai just smirked and spun the trigger in his hand, "I LOOOOVE my job."

Zenchi jumped out and ran toward Kunai, "There was absolutely nothing skillful about blowing up the enemy. I prefer…" he raised his gun, "…less conspicuous methods."

Kunai just shrugged, "To each his own my friend. Now, get going and find your family! We can handle the rest out here!" He motioned to the other ships.

Zenchi grabbed Kunai's shoulder and smiled, "Thank you…" he looked over at Midori, "Thank you."

Midori just rolled her eyes, "Come on, hurry the Irk up and do your thing!"

Zenchi nodded and turned toward the Tallest's building. After making sure Zenchi was in the clear, Kunai quickly whispered to Midori, "Is our daughter safe?"

Midori gave Kunai a quick kiss, then whispered back, "Tak is safe in the ship, we must take care in making sure nothing strikes our fleet."

Kunai nodded, "I'll be sure to aim the bombs in the right direction then!"

They both laughed as they and their fleet rushed to fight the rest of the Irken warriors pouring out of their buildings.

Zenchi ran at lightning speed, and as soon as he saw the doors to the Tallest's building his threw out his golden right hand, screaming, "ADAPERIO!!!"

The doors flew open and Zenchi ran inside. Stopping when he realized that it was awfully quiet in the building. "Where is everyone…surely Tallest Shruikan would have had a few guards here…" he walked cautiously, surprised at the dark hallway and the sound of a strange dripping noise like a faucet only halfway turned. There was a strange smell in the air as well, thick…and humid.

Suddenly he felt something underneath his boot, looking down he saw that he was stepping on a black, thin, coarse looking wire. He bent down and picked it up, only to drop it in horror as his eyes grew wide.

_Antennae_…he whispered to himself.

He looked around at the walls closely, and gasped. The hallway was covered in Irken body parts, ripped to shreds, the walls were coated heavily with blood and gore dripping from every angle. Zenchi closed his eyes, trying to get the images out of his mind. There were heads stuck to the walls as if shoved in there by force, and the eyes of the Irkens stared back at Zenchi in a horrific manner.

_Kunai's bombs never did damage like this_…he thought to himself…_this is a different kind of power…_

He grimaced and ran through the halls, hoping to find Aura and hoping she was still alive. He turned the corner and ran down the stairway toward the dungeon. He saw the doorway and flung it open, looking around wildly for any sign of life.

There, on the floor of the cell, lay Aura, covered in blood. Zenchi ran and slid next to her body, turning her over and cradling her in his arms.

She opened her eyes slightly, and gave a small smile. "Zenchi, I knew you would come…"

"Oh Aura…" He looked helplessly at her, and groaned when he saw that she had been sliced in half at the waist, only held together by a thin layer of epidermis.

"I tried to stay alive…for as long as I could..I wanted to…" she muttered incoherently, now that she saw Zenchi, her body was beginning to give in to death.

"No Aura, please…I'll heal you. I've got this see?" He bulled the book of Kulls from his robe, and held up his gauntlet. "I will heal you. Ok?" He started to open the book but Aura put her hand on top of his and closed it.

"There's nothing in that book that can put my…body together. If you…you succeed in saving me…I will live…looking like this..forever." She sighed, and with forced effort she lifted herself up and kissed Zenchi gently on his lips. Zenchi closed his eyes and let his antennae drop in submission.

Aura broke the kiss and looked up at him, "Blue…he's…" she choked, and began to breath rapidly.

"What..? What about Blue?" He held her tighter, "Is he ok?"

She shook her head, then smiled, "..a name..for your second son…I have it."

Zenchi looked around, but didn't see a baby smeet anywhere, and now he was worried even more. Where were his sons? His attention was brought back to his mate, who's breathing had calmed. She gave him one last smile, her eyes shining brightly at him with the last bit of life.

Aura closed her eyes, "I want to name him…Zim…"

She breathed the name and fell limp in Zenchi's arms. He stared at her, gritting his teeth and pressing his body against hers.

"No…NO NO NO!!!" He sobbed, his body shaking violently. He lost her, his only love. Inside his body screamed for revenge, but he knew that would never bring her back. So now what would he do? He laid her body gently on a pile of old clothes and stroked her cheek. He needed to find his sons and get off this planet. He still had family to protect.

"Aura, I will find our sons. I will Blue and Zim, and I will come back for you. We will bury you properly." He stood up and walked toward the door, looking back briefly at her, and whispered, "I love you Aura."

The door shut gently, and he made his way to the Tallest's chamber. He was shocked to find the doors to the chamber were broken off the hinges. When he stepped in, the Irken guards were dead, and at the foot of the throne lay the broken body of Tallest Shruikan. Zenchi slowly walked toward the throne, then stopped abruptly, realizing there was a small figure sitting in the chair, blue eyes glaring back at Zenchi.

"Hello…father." Blue replied with a halfhearted smirk.

"Blue…you're alright…!" Zenchi's surprise was short lived, as he took another look around and then back at Blue, "…did you have something to do with this?"

Blue's smirk widened, "I see my work has gained your recognition father. Clearly these powers of mine are descended from yours. I watched you on the monitors…that right arm of yours…it's powerful."

Zenchi balled his right hand, "Something's different about you Blue…you're not well, let's find your brother and go home."

"Mother was right, you are a bit of an idiot aren't you?" Blue stood up from the throne and motioned behind him, "Zim is right here, we don't need to go find him."

Zenchi moved a little closer and noticed the small smeet lying in the corner of the throne, wrapped up in a little blanket. His attention diverted back to Blue, who was walking around the throne in a bored-like manner.

'I have things of which to discuss with you father. So if you don't mind…" he raised his hands and the doors that were broken stood up and slammed shut, "…how about a little…father-son chat?"

* * *

I'll try and work on the next chapter soon. Comments will be used to wrap Zim in more blankets!


	15. Saving The Universe

Invader Zim blah blah blah not mine blah blah blah…look 2 chapters in a row! PRAISE ME! lol

* * *

Ch. 15 – Saving The Universe

Zenchi stood where he was; his guard was up, making sure to deflect any possible onslaught from his son.

Blue took no heed of this. He simply sat back down in the throne and poked Zim repeated, earning a few wails and useless attempts to slap Blue's hand away. Blue felt a strange excitement, picking on weaker beings.

"Leave your brother alone. What is it that you want to discuss with me?" Zenchi glared angrily at Blue, unsure of what happened to his son who was once such a good child.

"It is simple my father..I wish for more power. The book of Kulls." He motioned to Zenchi's robe. "I know you have it, I can sense it's power."

"You are far too young to even consider touching this book. The plan was to keep it hidden and safe. Away from any of Belua's generation!"

"And yet you're holding it in plain site, you are the descendent of Belua, as am I and as is Zim. We have power in our bloodlines father you know it to be true!" Blue jumped from his throne, smiling broadly.

"I know about the great Irken Belua, we have books about him. He was an Irken with endless power who could destroy planets by the flick of his finger, create new solar systems and worlds to suit his needs. He was the one who shaped the Universe!"

"All stories! Just stories Blue, he was a crazy Irken who took things too far with the book. He destroyed homes, that kind of power is unfitting! I've taught you that." Zenchi watched as his son approached him provocatively.

"You taught me that power was essential to be great. So I've been honing my powers. All I need is that book, and I will be just like Belua, I will make things the way I want them to be. I can destroy what I don't like, and keep alive what I do enjoy. Father, you've touched the book and earned that power, but you're too weak to use it as it ought to be used. I can make better use of that strength, don't you want me to be the most powerful Irken ever? Would that not make you proud?"

Zenchi felt something inside of him tighten. He always believed that someday he would have kids to shake the very foundations of the Universe. Something he could brag about in the afterlife if there was an afterlife.

"I've always been proud of you Blue. But you and I both know that being reckless with power isn't the way to achieve anything."

Blue laughed, a cold harsh laugh unfitting for a 3 year old Irken. He waved his right hand and lifted Zenchi off the ground. "Again with your weak ideas. In my time at the academy I've been told that you were a ruthless invader who conquered planets, I was proud of you. Until the stories changed into how you abandoned your mission for love."

Blue tossed Zenchi against the wall, "A useless trait…I have no use for love or kindness or compassion. I want power. I will be a greater warrior than you, and I will be the ruler of Universe like our ancestor." He balled his fist and a faint glow appeared, "To do that, I will destroy you and take the book by force. ABOLEO!"

A flash of blue came and headed straight for Zenchi, who raised his right hand up and screamed, "Concidi!" and the flash of blue light dissipated. Blue growled angrily.

"ABOLEO EGO EXUIVAE!" More flashes of blue flames came streaming toward Zenchi, with little time to react he tried to dodge but was struck in the leg by one of the flames. He fell forward and yelled in pain.

"That's a special move I created…do you like it father?" Blue edged toward him, a blue flame still in his hand, "I have a better handle on my powers than you."

"Don't get cocky…" Zenchi grinned, panting heavily, "…I'm only going easy on you because you're still a child."

Blue's eyes flashed angrily as he raised his rand ready to strike again, but Zenchi grabbed it and rose up, glaring down at his son, "Stupid…boy…" Blue was taken aback by Zenchi's sudden change. He seemed to be emitting a dark power deep inside.

"Hah…so it appears my old man does have it in him." Blue pressed his left hand to Zenchi's side and muttered, "Consectio." And a sharp cutting pain went right through Zenchi as he released his grip on Blue and fell backwards, blood pouring out from his side.

Blue bent over his father and dug into his robes, pulling out the book. "Thanks father, it's what I've always wanted."

Zenchi looked up at Blue, cursing himself for not fighting back. But how could he hurt his son…he felt he would rather die than harm any part of that boy.

Blue jumped back and began to speak the ancient language of the Irkens, "Fetura o Belua. Adiudico ego dominates. Fetura o Belua. Adiudico ego MILIA LEGIONIS!"

The book erupted in a frenzy of darkness and seemed to consume Blue entirely. Zenchi watched in horror as his son gained unimaginable power. The darkness shot straight up and out of the building into the sky.

Kunai and Midori looked up, as did the rest of the Thousand Armada.

"The book…it can't be Zenchi…he knows not to use it that way…" Kunai looked back at the Thousand and noticed their demeanor had darkened. They turned toward Kunai and Midori, weapons ablazed. The rest of the Irkens, originally fighting the Thousand Armada, seemed happy to know that they were on their side now, and quickly backed off to let them handle it.

"Crap, something must have happened. They're no longer under Zenchi's control!" Kunai threw a few bombs at them, but they were too fast and too strong to get taken down. They cornered Midori and Kunai.

"Kunai, they're going into the ship! TAK IS STILL IN THERE!"

Kunai growled and tried to fight his way through, only to get a dagger thrown into his good eye. He fell backward and yelped in pain.

"Midori! Save Tak!"

Midori managed to evade the armada and push her way into the ship, finding Tak in her little capsule-shaped cradle. She picked her up and ran outside, watching helplessly as Kunai was overwhelmed by the Thousand Armada. He screamed out to her.

"RUN! AND LIVE! SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!!!"

Midori turned and ran, never looking back. Only thinking of how to save their child, she went into an empty building and hid, crying softly at the loss of her mate and holding onto Tak for dear life.

Blue shut the book and grinned at Zenchi, "I possess the ultimate power." He raised his right hand, and there was a shining gauntlet just like Zenchi's. "What am I to do with you father…I very much cannot leave you alive. You might find some way to thwart my plans in the future…"

He circled Zenchi a few times, then stopped. "I suppose I'll just have to kill you, then I'll kill Zim."

Blue rubbed the book thoughtfully, "I'll give you a good death, hang on, I'll find just the right sentence to use on you…" He flipped open the book, and heard a faint mumbling from Zenchi.

"What's this? Last words from my dying old man?" He bent down to listen, but before he could react, he was too late. The gauntlet on Blue's arm started to disappear, it became a mass of darkness that floated above his head.

"NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! STOP THAT!" He reached out to the darkness but it flew straight toward Zim, and entered his little body. "MY POWER!!!"

Zenchi looked up at Blue and had a big smirk on his face, "You should…learn to share with your little brother." Blue screamed angrily at Zenchi, but with half of his power sealed into Zim he was not strong enough to fight Zenchi anymore. Zenchi stood up and whispered, his right hand outstretched at Blue.

" Censio e obsigna." A blaze of red light shot out and encircled Blue, suddenly the red light turned clear and Blue was frozen solid in a block of ice. "You won't be able to get out of that…Blue."

As if on cue, the Thousand Armada suddenly froze in their tracks, and became dormant. The battle was over, Irkens on the planet rejoiced as the, two tall Irken Military Officials named Red and Purple began to plan the burial of the Thousand Armada.

Zenchi turned and ran toward Zim. Picking him up carefully, and was glad to see Zim had fallen asleep, he kissed Zim on his forehead where the faint glow of power was.

"Zim…I'm sorry. We won't be able to spend time together like a family. The thing is…" Zenchi coughed and a bit of blood came out, he was fading fast from the cuts on his side, "I'm…pretty beat up…haha…" He smiled at Zim and patted his head, and suddenly felt the same power as he did back when he was a child. The future was being shown to him once more…

_The planet Earth, and Zim's voot was heading toward it…A big headed humanoid throwing water balloons at Zim…Zim at his computer…calculating and plotting….and a strange purple haired female being carried by Zim as a shield from falling drops of water...there was Tak as well…seemingly trying to thwart Zim's plans…_

Zenchi opened his eyes and his smile widened, "You're going to have an eventful life aren't you Zim? I wish your mother and I could be there to see it…" he slumped against the throne, "I really wish…"

He sighed a great big sigh as the life in him faded, and little Zim slept soundly in his arms.

* * *

There is, one more chapter left! AREN'T YOU EXCITED! IT'S ABOUT TO BE OVER! Comments will be used to begin the From Human To Irken 3: The Search for Zim and Tak!


	16. Invader Zim

Well this is the final chapter of Millia Legionis. I'm sorry it took so long seriously! I'm going to be drafting From Human To Irken 3 tonight and see what I can come up with. Again, thanks for sticking with the story, and I hope you guys will continue to follow the rest of the series!

* * *

Ch. 16 – Invader Zim

The Irken population gathered around military officials Red and Purple, waiting for whatever plan they would come up with. Red stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat, the crowd went silent.

"The battle has taken a toll on our military, for now, we will regroup and make our forces stronger. We're going to call back all invaders and repair the planet. After a few years we will begin our mass invasion plan…Impending Doom 1."

The crowd cheered and clapped, happy with the decision. One Irken raised a gloved hand and spoke out.

"Word has it that Tallest Shruikan is dead. Who will be the new Tallest?"

Purple pushed Red out of the way, "We will appoint Miyuki as the new Tallest. She has plans to create and rebuild our empire. Let us rejoice..about it!"

The Irkens clapped again, the first ever female Tallest. Change was sure to come. Red raised his hand to silence the masses.

"As such, the officials have learned that the cause of this war was a bloodline trait. So, starting from this day forth…mating is forever banished from planet Irk. We will instead use science and tubes to create our smeets. We will ensure that this cursed bloodline that controls the Thousand Armada ceases today!"

Purple once again butted in, "Though from now on the smeets will be half our size due to technical issues…they will still be great invaders!"

There were mixed emotions in the crowd, but they figured it was best for the planet and overall agreed with the decision.

"Now…" Red motioned for Miyuki to come up to the podium, "New Tallest Miyuki will begin the briefing on the construction of…of…" he took a piece of paper from under his plate of armor, "the Massive."

At that moment, an Irken guard approached Red, "Sir…Invader Zenchi was found in the Tallest throne room, his son is frozen in a block of ice."

Red looked at the guard with a surprised expression, "Show me."

The guard led the way to the throne room and as soon as Red walked in his saw Zenchi, slumped against the throne, covered in blood. A few feet away was Blue, frozen in ice. Purple walked in shortly and laughed happily.

"Look at that! HAH!" He tapped the ice block, "He was a really good invader. What a shame."

"Don't be stupid, he's still alive in there." Red walked pass the ice block and stopped in front of Zenchi. He bent down and noticed the little smeet wrapped safely in his arms. "I didn't know Invader Zenchi had a second son…"

Red lifted the little smeet and looked him over, a small leather bracelet was around his little wrist. Red looked it over as Purple approached.

"What is it?"

"His name is Zim." Red motioned to the leather bracelet, with the letters Z I M etched into it. Zim was still sleeping soundly.

"Ok so, do we kill it? I mean, it's like…so small." Purple blurted out, poking Zim's antennae.

Red sighed deeply, "No I think we'll put him the tubes. He'll have no memory of Zenchi so it shouldn't be a problem." Purple looked at Red with an astonished expression, and whispered, "Dude…Red…he's got the bloodline. You know…for the Milia Legionis…"

Red nodded, "I know, but I think if we just throw him in the tube, he won't have any idea. No use in killing an Irken, and one who's father was the greatest invader Irk ever had. The one we should worry about is Blue." He looked over at the ice block, "He knows about the power his blood holds. We've got to kill him."

Purple scoffed, "He's frozen in ice, let's just put him on display or something, a reminder of the past. Or just keep him down in the dungeon, it'll make a great decorative piece."

'We'll worry about that later, for now let's get this..Zim into one of the tubes…" Red reached for his monitor on his belt, "…did you guards find anything interesting in the ships that Zenchi arrived in?"

A static reply emitted from the radio, "We've found Zenchi's SIR unit. He's a bit …"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Red winced at the loud screech, "Was that..the SIR?"

"Uh, yes. What should we do with it?"

Red looked over at Purple, who took the monitor and spoke, "Turn it off and throw him in the junk pile, he's useless now."

Red shut off the monitor and shoved it back in his belt, "I'm going to take Zim to the tubes, you coming?"

Purple nodded, "Yeah sure, give me a minute."

As soon as Red left the room, Purple motioned to the other guards, "Take this Invader Blue ice block down to the chamber, defrost him and chain him up with our best gear. I've got a few plans for him…"

The guards nodded and began to haul the ice block down to the chambers.

---

* * *

Red put Zim in the first tube and began to set the time of birthing. When he finished he heard a soft groan from the corner of the room, and whirled around, gripping his gun.

"Who's there?"

Midori came from the shadows and collapsed at Red's feet. He bent down and held her up, "Hey, are you alright?"

She coughed, "I don't have much time. I was..hit during the fight…" she looked down at her waist, she had lost a lot of blood. Red reached for his monitor to call for medics but she grasped his hands before he could, "Please take care of Tak…"

"Tak…?" He watched the life fade from her eyes, and a faint cry from the corner. He crept slowly over and moved the wires out of the way, to find a small baby smeet. He sighed.

"It's like a smeet fest today…" He picked her up and looked her over.

Tak's big purple eyes met his red gaze, and for a moment he felt something stir inside of him.

"Hey kid…don't look at me with such…a fierce stare." He found himself unable to hold her gaze as he looked away. He felt Tak's little hands press against his cheek and he pulled away abruptly. "Hey now…"

She giggled and held onto him tighter. He gave another sigh, "What are you like..a few months old …I suppose I'll…put you in the tube and…" She touched his face again and his antennae dropped. He whispered quietly, "…a few months more like…several years.…erm…" He pulled away again when he heard footsteps.

"Hey you found another smeet!" Purple walked over and looked down at Tak. "Ehh…a girl. Well she'll probably grow up and be a fine looking Irken invader, maybe."

Red nodded, "I'm putting her in the tube." He watched as she fell asleep in his arms and placed her in the second tube. He glanced over at Purple, making sure he wasn't watching, and removed a small ring from his belt and placed it on Tak's wrist, it fit perfectly like a bracelet.

"Set the birthing time and let's get out of here." He called out to Purple, who complied.

They walked out of the room and shut the doors behind them. Red carried Midori's body in his arms. Purple walked next to him.

"You suppose that this tube thing is going to change things around here?"

Red shook his head, "Who knows, at least we have two smeets who are still naturally born."

Purple agreed, "Hey listen, I'll catch up with you later. I need to check on something."

Red nodded and watched Purple walk off toward the dungeon. He continued on his way to bury Midori.

Purple opened the dungeon door and grinned at the site of Blue, unfrozen and bound to the floors of the cell, growling angrily at the guards surrounding him.

"Don't be mad Invader Blue. You should be grateful that I unfroze you."

Blue looked up at Purple, "You…a military official. For what purpose did you free me? Not that I am am ungrateful…but I know you have a motive."

Purple smiled, "You're a smart kid. We'll talk about it when you're a little older. For now, just enjoy living down here in the bowels of Irk. If you're a good boy, I'll let you walk around, but you must not be seen. Deal?"

Blue looked straight into Purple's eyes. The floor of the ground rumbled by his own power.

"Okay, whatever the plan is, I'll take the deal."

Purple grinned at him, "We've got some big plans for you little Blue."

--

* * *

A Couple Years Later

An Irken medic began typing numbers into the computer. After pressing the final button, a large metallic arm moved and lifted one of the tubes where a little smeet was sleeping soundly inside. The arm broke the tube open, attached a PAK to the back of the smeet's back and woke it up.

The smeet's eyes opened slowly, red eyes looked around wearily and saw the large mechanical arm. The smeet jumped up and grasped it, "I love you! Cold unfeeling arm!"

A second arm opened another tube, and in the same swift motion a second smeet was awake and ready. Her purple eyes looking around, a small ring-like bracelet dangled on her left wrist.

The Irken medic looked the smeets over, "Zim" He pointed at the red-eyed smeet, "and…Tak" His finger redirected to the purple-eyed smeet.

"Both of you will will direct yourselves to the Academy, for Invader Training."

Zim and Tak both bowed, ready for their elite training.

* * *

THE END! Hope ya'll liked it! Stay tuned for the next story in the series of FHTI !!!


End file.
